Prisoner of Shame
by ButterflyGurly
Summary: This is an AU story. This story has some dark themes. Enjoy and reviews are awesome.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Caged

Angelus clenched and unclenched his fists in anger. He was angry at himself for his behavior. He had done it again after he promised he would not hurt her. Not only had he promised her, but he had also promised himself. He stared down at her slumbering form. The tears drying rapidly. Her body curled defensively into the fetal position. He wished he hadn't had to keep her arm chained to the bed, but he knew she would try to flee. He felt a pang of disappointment surge through his heart at how their relationship had turned.

Buffy blinked open her eyes at the sound of the bath turning on. She heard heavy footsteps approaching her. Automatically she squeezed her eyes shut tightly and pulled herself deeper into a little ball. Angelus frowned down at her display of obvious fear. He reached up and slid the key into the cuff and released her wrist. Buffy didn't jerk away or try to flee, she knew better then that by now. Angelus rubbed the circulation back into her wrist and hand and kissed it several times. "Relax," he whispered to her as he scooped her up into his arms. He gently placed her in the warm soothing bath water. "I put some oils in for you they should help with the pain," he explained. He sat staring at her with an expectant look on his face. Buffy knew what he wanted and in order to spare herself she gave in. Barely above a strangled whisper Angelus heard the words he was waiting for, "Thank You." With that he smiled down at the petite girl and kissed her upon the forehead. He stood up and went to leave the bathroom, "Get some rest I'll be back in a few hours with lunch."

As soon as Angelus left Buffy let the tears she'd been holding in fall freely from her eyes. Her chest heaved up and down with the gasps for air she was struggling to take in. She knew it would be no use to try to escape. She was his prisoner now and she would have to walk on egg shells to keep herself alive. There had been several times since her stay here she was convinced it would be her last night on earth. She had prayed those nights. Prayed long and hard while he beat her. She didn't think she would ever see her mom, sister, or friends again. After several minutes Buffy let the water out of the tub and watched as it swirled down the drain. She stood up and turned the tap on and tested the water until it was the right temperature. She turned the shower on and let the cleansing water wash over her. She lathered up a wash clothe and began to gently purge the filth of his touch from her. She winced every time she touched a particularly bruised spot. She washed and conditioned her hair then stepped out of the shower. She wrapped herself in a large terry cloth towel and ventured cautiously to the bedroom. She breathed a sigh of relief when there was no sign of her captor. She opened the chest of drawers and pulled out a large t-shirt and draped it over her skinny frame. She found a pair of sweats and threw those on as well. Buffy knew the door would be locked, but she figured it couldn't hurt to try anyways. She let out the breath she was holding when the knob refused to budge. She stalked over to the bed and curled up under the blankets and fell fast asleep.

Several hours later Angelus returned home. It had been a month since he had basically kidnapped Buffy. He had forced her to write a letter to her best friend explaining she needed time to herself and didn't know when she was coming back. He had also forced her to write a letter to her mother saying a similar thing. He noticed Willow glaring at him through out the class that they shared. He just pretended that he didn't notice her at all. Angelus walked briskly up the stairs to the third floor. He unlocked the entrance to the east wing suite of rooms. He walked down several hallways before finally reaching the room that housed his blonde beauty. He unlocked the door and walked inside quickly relocking the door behind him. She was sleeping soundly on her stomach. Angelus sat the bag of food on the table then sat down slowly next to her. He gently stroked the hair out of her face. Buffy's eyes flew open and she quickly backed away from him nearly falling off the bed. Angelus' eyes flashed in anger. "I brought you lunch," he gritted out through clenched teeth.

Buffy's eyes gave away the obvious fear for the man that held her captive. Although she dutifully sat in his lap and let him feed her the yogurt he had gotten for her, he knew the fear and contempt she held for him. Her body language gave it all away whether she realized it or not. He allowed her to eat her sandwich on her own. It took every ounce of strength Angelus possessed not to smack the look of fear right off her face. He hated that look more then anything. He hated that she feared him. It was not long ago that she was totally and utterly infatuated with him. Hell he would even bet that she had loved him or was close to it anyways. Angelus knew he needed to be softer with her. So instead of hitting her he reached up and stroked her face lovingly. Buffy flinched involuntarily thinking he was about to do her harm. His eyes briefly showed his anger, but he was able to get it under control. "You're beautiful," was all he said. Buffy stared down at her hands nervously fidgeting. He looked at her expectantly until finally she uttered the words "Thank you." She hated doing that the most. She hated thanking him for every little thing, but she learned quickly that if she didn't he would hurt her. She knew she was weak, and she didn't think she could take another beating from the man she thought she could love and spend the rest of her life with.

Angelus stood and walked over to the bed and laid down on it. He patted the empty space next to him. Hesitantly Buffy walked over and sat down on the bed next to him. He pulled her into an embrace and began to glide his fingers over her arm causing little goose bumps to rise. He began to kiss her neck and nibble on her ear. He could hear her trying to hold back her sobs. "Shhhh it's alright Buffy," he soothed as he kissed her several more times. He forced her to turn around and face him. She tried to wipe her tears away because she did not want to anger him. He pushed her hands away and kissed her closed eyelids. "I'm sorry about earlier Buffy. I didn't mean to, it's just I have trouble controlling my anger. Especially when it comes to you," he explained to her. Angelus pulled her into an embrace and kissed the top of her head several times. He breathed out heavily, "You have to promise me Buffy that you will never try to escape again." Buffy's sobs became louder as she looked disbelievingly at her captor. How could he expect such a thing? How could he expect her to just stay here with no hope of ever escaping? Angelus sat up and brought Buffy up with him. He grabbed her arms roughly squeezing them and shaking her a little causing Buffy to yelp in pain. "Promise me," he growled into her face. "Please stop hurting me. I promise," she cried. Angelus realized what he was doing and quickly let go of her arms. He wiped the tears away from her eyes and kissed her several times. He laid her back down on the bed then began to slide his hand up her t-shirt. Buffy whimpered at the sudden molestation. "Please don't," she sobbed, "I'm so sore." Angelus' eyes softened and he pulled his hand out of her shirt. He kissed her once again on the back of the head then got up and walked out of the room. He returned several minutes later with a bottle of water and a couple of pills. "Take these they'll help with the pain," he ordered. Buffy was reluctant, but did as he asked.

Angelus just sat there staring at the girl that had captured his heart and soul. He had several girlfriends over the years, but none that he had gone to this sort of lengths to secure. None that he would let refuse his needs and wants as he allowed her. None that he could not see himself living on without them by his side. Angelus had always had a violent streak especially when it came to his women. His first serious girlfriend he had ever had was Darla. He was a sophomore she was freshman. They had dated for several months before he ever hit her. He saw her one day talking in the hall with another boy. Angelus had a jealous rage flash before his eyes. As soon as he was alone with her he hit her several times. Darla stayed with him for nearly a year before her parents found out what was happening. As soon as they found out they took their daughter and moved across the country. Then there was Drusilla. He had been a junior and she a freshman. She'd come from a single parent home. Her mother worked two jobs just to support Dru and her three siblings. All she ever wanted was the love from a male figure in her life. Angelus offered that and so much more. No matter how much he hurt her or how badly he treated her she always returned to him. Her mother was too busy to notice anything was going on. When Angelus finally grew tired of her and broke off the relationship she went crazy. He literally drove her crazy. She tried to kill herself and was committed to a mental institution.

Buffy stirred a little in her sleep and pulled Angelus from his daydreams. He watched her for several more minutes before taking another trip down memory lane. He remembered Faith they had both been seniors. She was kind of white trash, but he didn't really mind it at all. He remembered the first time he had hit her. Instead of cowering and trying to run she came back with a vengeance. She slapped him hard across the face and punched him several times. For nearly six months that was the extent of their relationship. Wild and painful sex as well as fist fights between the two of them. Then Angelus went off to college where he met Cordelia his sophomore year. She was a spoiled rich bitch that he just longed to knock off her pedestal. Which he did on several occasions. Eventually she tired of the constant belittlement of her character and bruises she suffered at Angelus' hands. He let her go and never thought again about his decision. Angelus dated no one for over a year, then his senior year he met Buffy in one of his classes. She was a freshman and sexy as hell. He longed to hold her and caress her. He pursued her for a long time, which she didn't even notice, before she finally agreed to go on a date with him.

Buffy sat up in bed holding her head in her hands. She had a killer headache. She had nearly forgotten where she was when she heard his voice, "Are you alright Buffy?" Buffy groaned and shook her head yes. She laid back down on the pillow and tried to go back to sleep, however Angelus had other plans.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Beginning

Angelus walked in and sat down exactly two rows and three seats to the left of the object of his obsession. She always sat in the same place next to her red headed friend. He knew she was a freshman and that she was gorgeous. He had tried to get close to her several times, but it never worked. She was always surrounded by her friends. He knew she and her red haired friend shared a dorm room together. She went to the bronze on Saturday nights and sometimes on Friday nights. He would go and watch her gyrate her hips seductively to the music. He wanted her to do that for him in various states of undress. Finally one night he got the nerve up to talk to her. She was standing against a far wall by herself watching her red headed friend dancing with some boy. Angelus was the king of picking up girls. He often had a date for the night on his arm, but he knew he didn't want her for the night, but much longer. He confidently walked up to the blonde girl and handed her a single red rose, "I just felt that it was my duty to tell you how beautiful you are." Angelus smiled at her as she began to blush and look down at the rose he was handing her. Buffy's heart skipped a beat when she saw the tall handsome man walking towards her. She doubted he was coming to speak to her, but a girl could hope. Imagine her astonishment when he handed her the rose and told her she was beautiful. Silently Angelus tucked the rose behind her ear and guided her out to the dance floor.

After several dances Angelus guided the girl over to a table in the corner of the club. "I'm Angelus," he said to her waiting for her to utter the name he already knew was hers. "Buffy," she stated. She smiled nervously at his penetrating gaze. "You really are beautiful. That wasn't just some line I used," he explained to her. Buffy smiled sheepishly at him, "Thank you." Angelus and Buffy danced several more times before Buffy insisted she must head home. He agreed only if he could walk her home. Hand in hand they strolled through the darkness towards the dormitories. Before they reached Stevenson Hall Angelus stopped her. "I want to take you out again," he said. Buffy smiled up at him and shook her head yes. "Can I pick you up tomorrow say six?," he asked. Buffy stared up into his face, "That would be great number 214." He kissed her hand then waved goodbye to her as she entered the large building.

It was 5:45 and Buffy was rushing around the dorm room putting the finishing touches on for her night out. "What do you think Will?," she asked her best friend. Willow looked up from the physics book she was engrossed in and smiled at her friend, "You look great Buffy. Stop fidgeting and just sit down and wait." Buffy took her friends advice and sat on the edge of her bed. "Do you think he really likes me or is just after well you know?," Buffy asked her friend nervously. Willow dog eared the page she was reading and sat the book down. "Look Buffy you're a great girl and any guy would be lucky to have you on his arm. Stop worrying and just have fun. One date doesn't mean you're stuck with him," Willow tried to put her friends fears at ease. Willow knew Buffy had never really dated anyone. Partly because she was a little scared of guys and partly because she spent most of her time taking care of her mom and sister in high school. She had a few boy friends in high school, but they all wanted what Buffy would not give. Willow thought her friend was a little too romantic for her own good. She would not sleep with a guy unless she thought it would be forever. "He may not be the one, but he's the one right now. Okay Buffy?," Willow pressed. Buffy shook her head yes and jumped at the sound of someone knocking on the door.

Buffy slowly opened the door to find Angelus on the other side holding a dozen blood red roses. "For you," he said handing her the flowers. Buffy smiled and smelled their scent before setting them on her dresser, "Thank you." Angelus reached for her hand and pulled her out into the hallway waving goodbye to her room mate. "You look gorgeous," he commented as they walked down the stairs and out towards his car. Buffy turned crimson red and thanked him. Angelus chuckled at the way she took a compliment. He opened the passenger door for her and waited for her to seat herself. Angelus got in the drivers seat and sped out of the parking lot. He pulled up to an expensive Italian restaurant and handed his keys to the valet. He jogged over to the other side of the car and opened the door for Buffy holding his hand out for her. Buffy gingerly took his hand and allowed him to help her out of the vehicle. Buffy marveled at the perfect gentleman he was. None of the boys that had taken her on dates had ever held a door for her let alone taken her to a restaurant better then Applebee's. The hostess opened the door and guided them to a table. Apparently they knew who Angelus was. The waiter promptly brought them menus and took their drink order. Angelus ordered a bottle of wine he thought Buffy might appreciate and some ice water. Buffy looked at the menu and flushed in embarrassment as she realized it was in Italian. Angelus tried to stop the sly smile that spread across his face, but he couldn't help it. "Uh Angelus?," Buffy squeaked out. Angelus pretended he hadn't noticed and just said, "Yes," without even looking up from his menu. "I can't read this. I mean I don't know Italian," she confessed. Angelus sat his menu down, "Do you trust me?" Buffy smiled nervously and shook her head yes. "Do you prefer chicken or beef or seafood?," he asked. Buffy thought for a moment, "Uh chicken I guess." Angelus smiled and new exactly what he would order for her, "No food allergies?" Angelus smiled when she shook her head no, "No allergies." The waiter returned to take their orders. In perfect Italian Angelus ordered their appetizers Zuppa di Vongole and Spinachi e Carcioffi con Formaggio. The waiter put the appetizer order in then brought over the bottle of wine Angelus had requested. The waiter poured both Buffy and Angelus a glass then set the bottle in a bucket of ice.

Angelus sat staring at Buffy for a long moment. She began to squirm in her seat being uncomfortable with his stair. She decided to break the silence, "This is a nice place." Angelus smiled at her attempt of small talk. "Yes it is," he agreed. "How old are you Buffy?," he asked her. Buffy looked at him and smiled, "18 what about you?" He informed her that he was 22 years old. They made small chat until the appetizers arrived. The waiter asked if Angelus was ready to order their entrée, but Angelus told him to come back later. "This is the Zuppa di Vongole. Fresh clams sautéed in white wine sauce. And this here is the Spinachi e Carcioffi con Formaggio. It's a spinach and artichokes baked with four cheeses spread. You put it on the Italian toast," he informed her. Buffy sampled both the appetizers then the waiter returned to take their order. Once again in perfect Italian Angelus ordered their dinner.

Angelus prodded Buffy about school and her home life. When Buffy pressed about his home life he just told her his parent's died a few years ago and he was pretty much on his own. "I'm sorry," she said sadly. "Don't be," he said, "I'm not." The waiter returned 20 minutes later setting their dinner's down before them. "Yours is Pollo alla Florentina, Chicken sautéed in a white wine and mushroom cream sauce. Then topped with mozzarella prosciutto and served with Spinach Florentine. I think you will enjoy it immensely," he explained to her. Buffy took a bite and savored the rich Italian flavor. She would be embarrassed to tell Angelus she had never been to a fancy restaurant before. "Try the wine it will bring out the flavor," he insisted. Hesitantly Buffy picked up the glass and took a sip. Buffy barely ate half of her dinner. Angelus had some sort of veal, but he didn't tell Buffy because she figured he wouldn't appreciate it as much as he did. Angelus then ordered dessert much to Buffy's dismay. He also had the waiter bag up the remainder of the appetizers and Buffy's meal for her. The Amaretto truffles arrived. They looked delicious so Buffy forced herself to eat one, but she couldn't eat anymore. Angelus chuckled at her as he popped one into his mouth. They sat and talked for a bit more waiting for the waiter to return with his credit card. He then sat three 50 dollar bills on the table for the tip. Buffy's mouth dropped open at the sight. Angelus noticed this, but pretended not to. Two hours after arriving the couple walked outside where the valet had his car waiting. He handed the young man two fifties and opened the door for Buffy.

Angelus sped out of the parking lot and down the busy street. He finally pulled into a parking spot outside the beach. He stepped out of the car and looked up at the moon. He opened her door for her and helped her out then he went to the trunk and grabbed a blanket out of the trunk. "This is where I usually go when I want to be alone," he confessed to her as they walked to a secluded area on the beach. Angelus laid the blanket on the ground and marveled at the blonde beauty standing before him. Her black strapless dress flapped in the wind. Her long blonde locks flew awry about her face. She shivered at the sudden change in temperature. Angelus pulled off his long black leather duster and draped it around Buffy. He pulled her down to sit next to him. "Why'd you bring me here?," she asked, "I mean if this is where you like to be alone?" Angelus smiled at her, "I thought you would appreciate the beauty." Buffy looked over the ocean at the moon sparkling off of the rippling tides. She could see dolphins frolicking in the distance, "It is beautiful." Angelus however was not staring at the ocean he was staring at her, "Yes she is." Buffy blushed at his words and looked up into his deep chocolate orbs. He reached his head down further to kiss her and surprisingly Buffy let him. He pushed his tongue in between her lips exploring her depths more fully. Buffy returned the kiss, their tongues dancing together elegantly. Finally Buffy pulled away gasping for breath. Angelus reached his hand up and pushed the stray hairs out of her eyes he leaned in for another kiss that Buffy reciprocated. After several hours of making out on the beach Angelus had a raging hard on. He shifted uncomfortably to hide it from Buffy. It was too soon to venture that far in their too new relationship and he knew it.

Angelus walked Buffy up to her room and bent down and gently kissed her on her swollen lips. Someone who didn't know better would think Buffy had spent the night in the arms of her lover. "I'll be here tomorrow say noon?," he asked. Buffy smiled and shook her head yes as she opened her door. "Your jacket," she said to his retreating form. "I'll get it tomorrow," he told her as he walked down the stairs. Buffy threw his jacket over her chair and peeled her dress off careful not to wake her roomie. Willow sat up and turned the light on. "It's nearly midnight. I'm guessing the date was good?," Willow asked. Buffy was startled out of revere. She threw a night shirt on and turned to look at her friend, "It was the best date of ever Will. He's just so perfect." Willow gasped at what she saw. Buffy's lips were swollen her hair tussled. "Buffy you didn't not on the first date?," Willow asked shocked. Buffy looked at her friend confused then looked in the mirror. She did look like a woman who had been ravaged for most of the night. "No just kissing is all. He didn't even try Will," Buffy explained. Willow let out the breath she was holding, "Well you have to tell me all about it." The girls stayed up until nearly one in the morning talking about the devishly handsome Angelus.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Courtship

Angelus as promised showed up at Buffy's dorm room at noon the next day. Buffy opened the door wearing a baby blue sundress that showed her cleavage. She looked innocent and sexy all at once. Her blonde tresses were pulled up into a pony tail. She grabbed her purse and his jacket and bounded out the door with him. "So I thought this find Sunday afternoon we could have a picnic. What do you think?," he asked her. Buffy smiled up at him truly happy, "That sounds perfect." Angelus took Buffy to a park on the outskirts of town. Not many people ventured that far so it was pretty much empty. He laid a blanket down and pulled a basket from his trunk. Buffy was amazed at how much food he pulled from the basket. There were sandwiches as well as pasta and potato salad. There was also fresh fruit and veggies with assorted dips. "You made all this?," she asked. Angelus shook his head no, "Not exactly I had my cook make it." Buffy bit into one of the sandwiches and thought about what he said. She realized he had a lot of money, but enough to have his own cook. "Tell me about you and your family," he said to her. Buffy shifted uneasily, "Well there's not much to tell. My dad divorced my mom when I was 12 my sister was eight. I had a little trouble in school so we moved to Sunnydale. After the divorce my mom was heartbroken so I took care of her and my sister. My dad totally forgot about us. He has a new family now. A young wife who gave him two sons. I've never even met my half brothers," she sadly said. Angelus didn't know why, but he didn't like to hear the sadness radiating from her voice. He quickly changed the subject. "How do you like UC Sunnydale?," he asked. Buffy smiled, "I love it. I'm glad I get to live in the dorms. I love my mom and sister, but sometimes they can be exasperating." Angelus chuckled at her.

Over the coming months Angelus and Buffy became inseparable. You did not often find one without the other. When they weren't with each other they were talking about each other and when they would next get to see one another. Willow was thrilled her friend finally had someone. Their friend Xander had also found someone. Willow had always silently hoped that one day Buffy and Xander would wind up together, but it didn't seem that it would happen. Buffy and Angelus, Willow and Oz, and Xander were all going to be meeting up at the bronze. Xander wanted to introduce them to his new girlfriend. Angelus didn't mind Willow and Oz, but he found Harris and his obvious flirtatious behavior towards Buffy unnerving. Buffy didn't even seem to notice or else she didn't mind it. He knew it was the first. He knew Buffy would never even think that way about Xander. She had pretty much told Angelus that Xander was like a brother to her. The two couples sat at the table waiting for Xander and his new girl to show up. Angelus had an arm protectively draped over Buffy, while Willow was sitting in Oz's lap. Xander walked in guiding a brunette behind him. "Hey guys," he said waving and grinning from ear to ear, "I want you to meet Cordelia." Angelus glared hard at the girl warning her not to say a damn thing. Cordelia got the hint right away. They all said hi and were polite, "Well Cordy this Willow and her boyfriend Oz and this Buffy and her boyfriend Angelus." Cordelia said hi to both the couples then turned to Xander, "Lets dance."

Xander and Cordelia were on the dance floor for what seemed like hours until finally Xander tired and forced her to come mingle with his friends. No one but Cordelia noticed the evil glare he was giving her. "Hey Xander I wanted to show you what I've done to the van," Oz said standing up and motioning for him to follow. "I'll be right back sweetheart," he said kissing her on the forehead. After several minutes Cordy stood up from the table, "I need to use the restroom." Angelus watched her wander over towards the bathroom then emerge several minutes later. She looked at the table and saw that Xander and Oz were still gone. "You girls want something to drink?," Angelus asked. "Cherry coke please," Buffy said and Willow nodded that she would take one as well. Both girls began to chat incessantly as Angelus left the table. Angelus stalked up behind Cordelia and pushed her into the wall. It was dark so anyone walking by would think they were a couple making out. "Well if it isn't Cordy," he growled. "Please Angelus leave me alone," she whined. Angelus brought his hand up to her throat and gently squeezed letting her know who was in control, "You will say nothing about our previous relationship. Understand!" Cordy shook her head yes, "I won't say anything just stay away from me." Angelus smirked at his one time girlfriend. "I swear if you say a damn word they won't recognize you when I'm done with you," Angelus threatened. Cordy knew she shouldn't say anything, but she had to. "She seems sweet Angelus not like me. I know I'm a bitch, but don't hurt her like you did me," Cordy pleaded with the monster before her. "I would never hurt her. I lover her and you're right she isn't a bitch like you. Have fun with Harris," he said as he walked away.

Angelus returned to the table with three cherry cokes. The girls continued their chit chat about the band that was playing. Xander and Oz returned to the table. "Where'd Cordy go?," Xander asked with a frown on his face. "She said she had to use the bathroom," Buffy chirped up. "I'll go see if she's in there. I need to go myself," Buffy offered. Angelus nearly grabbed her to maker her stay, but he figured with his threats Cordy wouldn't say a damn word. Cordy was in the bathroom reapplying her make up when Buffy walked in. "Cordelia?," Buffy asked hesitantly. Cordy nearly jumped out of her skin, "Some guy just knocked me into a stool and I fell. Messed my make up all up," she lied. Buffy smiled at the girl, "Well Xander's back and he was wondering where you were so I offered to look for you." Cordy smiled at the girl almost sadly, but quickly brightened her eyes at Buffy's puzzled look. Buffy stepped into a stall and shut the door. Several moments later she emerged and washed her hands. She hopped up on the counter swinging her short legs underneath her. "So how long have you and Angelus been dating?," Cordy questioned. Buffy smiled obviously infatuated with the tall handsome man, "Almost six months." Cordy wondered if Angelus had yet to hit her or hurt her in other ways. He said he would never hurt her so he probably hadn't yet. Cordy remembered the abuse started almost as soon as they began to have sex. "He's quite the looker," Cordy said casually. Buffy smiled dreamily at her words. Cordy remembered that feeling. Cordy remembered being totally and utterly infatuated with him. He was the reason she now dated guys like Xander Harris. Xander was cute, but in no way a regulation hottie like Angelus. Xander wasn't the type of guy you stayed up at night fantasizing about. Xander also wasn't the type of guy to hit a girl or disrespect a girl at all. "I bet he's pretty talented in the sack," Cordy pushed. Buffy blushed at her words, "uh I really wouldn't know." That explained it Cordy thought to herself. She had yet to give in to him and he wouldn't ruin his chances by hurting her. "Good for you hold out as long as possible girl. Men these days as soon as they get it they think they own you," she said nonchalantly trying not to arouse suspicion. The girls then left the bathroom and walked over to the table. Angelus patted his lap signaling to Buffy to sit. Angelus kissed her several times before glaring hard at Cordy. They had been in the bathroom for a long time, but Buffy didn't seem to be scared of him or anything so he wrote it off. He would have to remember to ask Buffy about it later.

Angelus and Buffy were on their way over to Rovello drive. Every Sunday evening Buffy went there for dinner. About two months ago Angelus had began coming as well. Joyce just adored Angelus. She found him to be suited perfectly well for her daughter. She would watch covertly the way he was with her and found it so sweet and loving. She was glad her daughter was able to find someone so caring. Dawn idolized the older man. He was the perfect specimen of the male species. Especially to the 14 year old who had yet to have a boyfriend. He always brought Joyce flowers, although Buffy told him it wasn't necessary. Dawn always looked forward to his visits partly because he normally brought her some trinket as well. Dawn bounded towards the door and swung it open as soon as Angelus' Lexus pulled up. She watched as Angelus got out of the car then promptly walked over to the passenger side and helped Buffy out. He then kissed her atop her forehead. Angelus walked hand in hand up the walk towards the door where Dawn was waiting expectantly. "Hey Dawnie how are you today?," he asked giving her a big hug and kiss atop her head. "I'm good except I've got to go back to school tomorrow." Angelus chuckled at her then handed her a small box, "Maybe this will help ease those school time blues." Dawns eyes lit up while Buffy rolled her eyes. She opened the box to pull out a gold bracelet with gold charms hanging from it. "Thank you," Dawn said as she hugged Angelus again. "You spoil her," Buffy said as they shut the door behind them. "Yes, but remember you're always my number one and I'll always spoil you more," Angelus comforted his love. Buffy reached up and absently played with the gold locket she had received just hours before from him. Angelus walked into the kitchen, "Joyce how are you?" She smiled up at Angelus, "Just fine Angelus so glad you could make it." Angelus smiled and put the flowers in the awaiting vase, "You know I couldn't turn down your home cookin'." Buffy watched the happy display beaming at the normalness of it all.

After dinner they chatted for a while. Dawn had to go upstairs and get ready for bed. Joyce suddenly got a serious look on her face. "Buffy there is something I need to tell you, but I didn't want your sister to know just yet," Joyce confessed. Angelus stood up to leave, "No Angelus you can stay. You'll find out anyways." Buffy looked at her mom nervously, "What is it mom?" Angelus pulled Buffy into his arms and held her close. He had a feeling this was going to be really bad news. "I went to the doctors last week because of my headaches. It turns out I have a tumor, but it appears to be inoperable. I'm going for more tests next week," Joyce confessed. A few tears slid down Buffy's cheeks. Angelus stared at the sadness radiating from his beloved, "But you'll be alright. I mean it's not going to kill you," she squeaked out. Joyce shook her head, "We don't know yet baby." Buffy flew from Angelus arms and into her mother's. "I can't loose you mommy. What about Dawn?," Buffy asked realizing that if her mother's life ended Dawn was still a minor. "You're father will have to take her," Joyce reasoned with the sobbing girl in her arms. "NO! He has never cared about us. He hasn't seen dawn since she was eight years old. A few phone calls and birthday cards and that's it," Buffy said upset at the very idea. "Well we'll talk about this later okay baby. I need to get some rest," Joyce said standing up. Buffy walked into the bathroom leaving Joyce and a shocked Angelus in the living room. "Angelus promise me you'll take care of her. She told me you lost both of your parents. She can't deal with this on her own. Buffy, she pretends to be so strong when she really is dying inside. Please help her through this," Joyce asked the man before her. Angelus smiled into the kind eyes of the woman before him, "Of course I'll take care of her." Buffy emerged from the bathroom with the facade of a girl who didn't just hear her mother may die. Silently she hugged her mother then walked out to the car. Angelus followed her out to the car then they rode in silence to the dormitories. Angelus parked outside Stevenson Hall and turned to look at Buffy. He really had know idea what to say to the small girl. Finally Buffy spoke, "Can I stay with you tonight?," she asked. Without a word Angelus started the car and drove to his mansion a small smile spreading ever so wider across his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: In the Throes of Passion

Angelus carried an emotionally exhausted Buffy out of his car and up the stairs into his mansion. He was walking into the guest room that he had already allotted Buffy when she moaned, "No I want you to hold me. Please Angelus I don't want to be alone." Angelus kissed her on her forehead then peppered more kisses about her face, "Of course baby I'll hold you all night." He brought her to his room and sat her on the bed. He dug through his dresser and handed her an old t-shirt and a pair of shorts he thought might fit her. "I'll change in the bathroom," he said as he walked into his private bath. Several minutes later Angelus returned to find the shorts on the floor and Buffy clad in the t-shirt and her under ware. The t-shirt was long enough to cover her, but damn she looked sexy. He smiled at her and climbed into the bed covering them both with the blanket. He pulled her into his strong embrace and watched her until she fell asleep. Buffy awoke several hours later with her head pillowed atop Angelus' strong chest. His arm wrapped around her back holding her tightly to him. Buffy knew she wanted to take the next step in her relationship, but she was scared. 

Buffy silently slipped out of Angelus' embrace with out waking him and ventured into the bathroom. She eased the door shut before flipping the switch and flooding the room with light. She turned the shower on and washed herself. She grabbed a towel hanging off the wall, which she assumed was Angelus and dried off. She took several deep nerve calming breaths before opening the door. The light from the bathroom flooded into the bedroom cascading over Angelus' sleeping form. Angelus groaned at the intrusion and opened his eyes to see what was going on. He was surprised and amazed at what he saw. Buffy was standing in the doorway naked as the day she was born. She was looked absolutely perfect. Angelus sat up and motioned for her to come to him. Slowly, nervously Buffy made her way towards Angelus' waiting arms. "I'm scared," she breathed once he held her in his strong embrace. "Buffy I don't expect anything from you. Especially not after what you learned tonight," he confided in her. Buffy kissed his chest several times before confessing, "I want you to make love to me Angelus." Angelus smiled down lovingly at the girl in his arms. "Are you sure baby?," he asked. Buffy shook her head yes, "Angelus?" Angelus took his shirt off, "What baby?" Buffy chewed her bottom lip nervously she hadn't told him her biggest secret. "I've well I've never done it before," she said stifling back a few tears. Angelus kissed her tears away, "You are perfect in every way Buffy. I promise to be gentle. Are you sure you want to. I'll wait as long as you want." Buffy chewed her bottom lip once again before lying on her back, "I want to." Angelus kissed her several times upon the face. 

Angelus had never been with a virgin and he wanted to take great care so as not to hurt her too much. He kissed her several times on the lips before parting them with his tongue. For several long minutes they kissed. Finally Angelus broke away from the kiss then trailed down her neck with his soft feathery kisses. He stopped and took his boxers off revealing his large stiff cock. Buffy gasped at the size of it. "Are you sure baby?," he asked offering her one last chance to back out. She looked at his face then his cock several times before drawing him into a passionate kiss, "I trust you." Angelus trailed his kisses down her neck and chest sucking one nipple into his mouth. He gently laved it eliciting cries of pleasure from the young girl. He then kissed his way to the other nipple giving it the same treatment. He kissed his wad down her stomach lingering about her navel. He then kissed his way to her inner thigh. He licked and sucked the inside of both of her thighs. He listened to her gasp and moan in pleasure. He used his fingers to push her lips aside and licked her slowly up and down. Buffy had never felt anything like it. Angelus wanted her to feel immense pleasure and be ready for before he entered her. The fact that she was virgin pleased him immensely. He stared up at her as he licked and teased her clit alternatively. She looked beautiful with her eyes screwed shut and a look that could be described as someone in pure pleasure plastered across her face. He flicked her clit several times bringing her to her first small orgasm. He then pushed one finger slowly into her testing her responsiveness. She was quite wet and with each orgasm he brought her to she gushed for him. Angelus began to slowly bring his finger in and out of her rubbing her most sensitive spot. He then leisurely circled her clit with his tongue careful to graze it every so often. Soon her brought her to her most intense orgasm yet. She writhed in pleasure above him. Angelus cock grew even harder and pre cum began to ooze out of the tip. He longed to feel himself buried inside of her. He slowly kissed his way up to her lips. He parted her lips letting her taste herself as he devoured her mouth. "You taste so sweet baby," he said as he positioned himself at her entrance. "I'll go slow," he said at the apprehensive look she gave him. 

Angelus slowly pushed the tip of his cock into her entrance. Slowly he stretched her as he pushed millimeter after millimeter into her. She winced in pain as he got the head of his dick into her tight virgin channel. He stopped and let her adjust to his size. Angelus knew he was quite large and needed to take as much time as possible working his way into her. He kissed her several times, "I promise I'll make you feel good baby." Buffy whimpered as he pushed into her further. Slowly he pushed until hitting her intact hymen. He stopped and kissed her passionately, "It'll only hurt for minute baby I promise." Buffy squeezed her eyes shut and yelped in pain as he broke through her virginal barrier. Angelus stopped once again letting her adjust then finally he had himself buried deep inside of her. Slowly he began to make love to her. He slowly pulled out then pushed back in. Soon Buffy was mewling in pleasure the pain long forgotten. Once again Buffy was in the throes of passion as Angelus brought her to white hot peak after peak. She screamed his name over and over again as he brought her to one of her most intense orgasms. Angelus marveled at the sheer beauty he had beneath him. He felt her clamping and unclamping obviously in orgasmic nirvana which finally brought him over the edge. He grunted loudly and came in spurts her vaginal walls milking him as he came. Angelus rained kisses down all over her before finally pulling out of her and lying down pulling her into his arms. "I love you," he said as she drifted off to sleep. 

Buffy woke up the next morning sore. Angelus was snoring holding her close to him. She relaxed into his embrace and kissed his bare chest several times. Angelus stirred awake and kissed Buffy atop the forehead. "How do you feel?," he asked her. Buffy looked up at him, "A little sore, but otherwise fine." Angelus kissed her one more time before sitting up in bed. He pulled the blankets back and grimaced at the sight of her blood stained thighs. The sheets were covered in it as well. "Lets get you cleaned up," he said as he picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. "I didn't hurt you too bad did I?," he asked concerned for her well being. Buffy shook her head no, "It hurt, but then you made it feel so good I forgot all about the pain." Angelus smiled as he sat her on the vanity counter and turned the shower on. He looked at her face and kissed it several more times. He had the sudden overwhelming feeling that Buffy was now his. He had never had a virgin and he never wanted her to be with another man again. He picked her up and carried her into the large shower and sat her down on her own feet. He grabbed a wash clothe and lathered it up with soap. Slowly and sensually he washed her. Gently gliding over her sore parts. He washed the blood away. Buffy then grabbed the wash clothe and began to wash him the same as he did her. As soon as she began to wash his member it grew to enormous size. Angelus quickly rinsed and picked Buffy up pushing her into the corner. He entered her slowly, but steadily. Buffy gasped at the intrusion. Angelus immediately halted his actions and stared into her smoky green eyes. She nodded for him to continue. He made love to her for most of the morning moving from the shower to the bed. Finally tiring spent and ready for a nap he sat Buffy on the couch and quickly stripped the bed and adorned it with clean sheets. He picked Buffy up and wrapped them in the blanket where they soon fell fast asleep. 

Buffy blinked her eyes open and stared at the clock. "Shit," she said as she untangled herself from her lover's arms. Angelus sat up and stared at her as she searched for something to wear. "What's wrong baby?," Angelus asked staring at her confusion. "I've already missed two classes I can't miss anymore today," she explained as she found her clothes from the previous night. Angelus stood up, "Your class starts in 10 minutes," he said glancing at the clock, "Come on baby you won't make it in time anyways." Buffy let out an exasperated sigh, "I'm already on academic probation. I can't miss any classes Angelus." Angelus looked at her perturbed face and smiled. "I'll help you study baby. I'll help you pass your classes," he promised her. Buffy smiled and went to his waiting arms. "I'm starving," she stated as Angelus kissed her several times. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Promises

Angelus thought himself to be cured of his violent outbursts. Not once had he hurt Buffy voluntarily and not once had he had the urge. She was the sunshine in his life. Angelus didn't think he could ever hurt the small blonde that shared his bed just about every night. As promised Angelus helped Buffy study and she was beginning to pass her classes. He loved spending time with Buffy as much as possible. As much as possible Angelus showed her the pleasure he could bring her. Buffy walked into the mansion and sat her bag down on the floor. She came up the stairs and entered Angelus' office. Angelus smiled looking up, but quickly his smile disappeared. Buffy had tears streaking down her face as she came to him, "Mom's in the hospital. She's having an operation and they don't know if she will come out of it." Angelus pulled his beauty into his arms and kissed her several times. "I'm sure she'll be fine Buffy," Angelus comforted his lover. Buffy kissed him several times. "I just came to tell you I have to stay with Dawn. I love you," she said as she kissed him and left him in his office. "I'll come by later and check on you two," he called after her. 

Buffy and Dawn were sitting on the couch watching an old movie together. Buffy hadn't realized how much she had missed spending time with her sister. Lately all her time had been consumed with Angelus and classes. They still did the Sunday evening dinners, but Buffy decided that once a week wasn't enough time. "Hey Dawnie how'd you like to hang out sometime? Just me and you?," she asked. Dawn looked at her sister and shook her head yes. Dawn was surprised her sister wanted to spend time with her. "Mom's going to die isn't she?," Dawn finally asked. Buffy was shocked at her sister's question, "No Dawnie mom will be fine. It's a routine operation." Dawn stared into her sisters eyes and knew she was lying. She could always tell when her sister lied, but for now she would let Buffy pretend she believed her. There was a wrap on the door and Dawn got up to answer it. "Hey Angelus come on in," Dawn said motioning towards the door. While Buffy always wanted to see her boyfriend now was just not the time. "I'll be right back Dawnie," Buffy said as cheerfully as she could manage. She motioned for Angelus to follow her upstairs to her room. Once inside she shut the door. "I appreciate you coming to check on us, but you have to leave. I need to spend time with my sister," Buffy explained. Rage flashed in Angelus' eyes at her words, but she didn't even notice it. "I promise I'll come see you tomorrow first thing after Dawnie is at school. I don't have any classes tomorrow," Buffy compromised. Angelus' eyes softened he knew she needed to be with her sister and not making love to him. "I understand baby I just wanted to check on you. Do you guys need anything?," he asked her. Buffy shook her head no and smiled at him. She stood up on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss then walked down stairs with him. Angelus gave her one last kiss then before leaving he offered one last time, "If you girls need anything or get scared don't hesitate to call." Dawn giggle and said goodbye to Angelus. Buffy kissed him one more time then told him good night. 

The next morning Buffy got Dawn off to school and was about to drive over to Angelus' when her cell rang. She quickly answered it seeing it was the hospital. "Hello… this is she… Yes… I'll be right there," she said into the phone. She quickly dropped it in her purse and rushed to the hospital. She walked into the hospital and into the ICU center. "I need to speak to Dr. Giles," Buffy told the lady behind the desk. "Dr. Giles had to go into an emergency surgery maybe I can be of some assistance," Riley Finn offered standing next to the pretty blonde. "He called me about my mother, Joyce Summers," Buffy explained. Riley searched through the files in his hand, "Yes the Summers case follow me. Your mother is recovering quite nicely from the surgery. We were able to remove a good portion of the tumor. Instead of it being the size of a softball it is now about the size of a golf ball," he began to explain as they walked towards Joyce's room. "She's going to have to have another surgery?," Buffy asked. Riley shook his head no, "Unfortunately we were unable to remove that portion of the tumor because it lies to closely to a necessary part of the brain. See if we were to try and remove that tumor there is a good chance that she would not come out of it alive. However, if your mother wishes us to perform the surgery she can decide that, but the hospital would except no responsibility if it turned fatal," the intern explained. Buffy's mouth dropped at his words, "So will she be able to live with the tumor?" Riley frowned at her question, "That is something that only time will tell. Your mother is in there and she's been asking for you." 

Buffy walked into her mother's room and sat down on the bed next to her. "Morning mom," she said as cheerfully as possible. "Buffy you have to promise me to take care of your sister. You're right about your dad. Do you understand me?," Joyce wept as she made plans for after her death. "Mom the doctors said you could be just fine," Buffy told her mother. Joyce shook her head yes, " I know, but there is a chance Buffy. A large chance that I won't make it past this year." Buffy openly wept into her mother's arms. She didn't know what she would do with out her mother. After several hours spending time with her mother she remembered the promise she had made Angelus. "I'll bring Dawnie by after school mom. You get some rest," Buffy told her mom as she left the room. She picked cell phone up out of her purse and saw several missed calls from Angelus. She quickly dialed his number and listened to it ring, "Buffy where are you?" Buffy gasped at the anger she heard in his voice. She had never heard him angry before. "I'm sorry I had to have a meeting with the doctors about my mom then I went to visit with her. I'm on my way home right now," he explained to him. "Fine I'll be waiting," he said through gritted teeth. Angelus had been seething in anger all morning. When Buffy finally walked through his door he thought he might kill her until he saw the sad mournful look on her face. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying. She ran to him with her arms outstretched, "Oh Angelus she probably won't make it past the year." She sobbed freely in his embrace. His heart immediately softened as he listened to her cry. "There there baby. Let's get you some rest," he said to her. He picked her up and carried her weeping form up the stairs and laid her on the bed. He pulled her shoes from her then her jeans and t-shirt. He unsnapped her bra and pulled it from her. He then grabbed her favorite t-shirt of his and dressed her in it. He laid down next to her and listened to her cry for an hour before she fell asleep. Angelus was sitting on the couch reading his history book when Buffy's cell rang. He picked it up and saw that it said Sunnydale High. He quickly answered it, "Hello… Dawn… I'll be there in a few minutes… Alright see you in a few." He scrawled a note out for Buffy and laid in on the pillow then left the house. 

Angelus drove Dawn to the hospital to see her mother. "Sorry I didn't know she was suppose to pick you up Dawnie," Angelus explained to the sad teenager sitting next to him. "She's pretty exhausted right now. After your done visiting your mom we'll stop by the house and pick up some of your things and you can stay at the mansion with us." Dawn smiled at him then continued to look out the passenger side window. They finally arrived at the hospital. Dawn cautiously entered her mother's room. "Mommy," she meekly said. Joyce outstretched her arms towards her daughter. Dawn rushed into her mother's embrace. "Where's your sister?," Joyce asked. Angelus stepped into the room, "She was really tired so I brought her instead." Joyce nodded understanding and smiled at Angelus. After visiting with her youngest for a while she told Dawn she needed to speak to Angelus alone. Dawn left the room shutting the door behind her. Angelus sat down in the chair next to her bed. Joyce stared at the young man before her. "Do you love my daughter?," Joyce asked. Angelus stared at Joyce seriously and said, "With all my heart I do love your daughter." Joyce smiled at him then, "Promise me you will take care of her after I'm gone. Help her care for Dawn. I called Hank, that's their father, to let him no what was going on and he said he didn't have room for Dawn. Please promise me," she asked him. Angelus smiled and nodded his head yes, "I promise Joyce I will take care of your girls." Angelus stood up to leave, "Don't tell them about Hank. It will only hurt them." Nodding in understanding Angelus opened the door and told Dawn to say goodbye to her mother. 


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Not so Perfect_

_Buffy lay curled next to Angelus in his expansive bed. Angelus was reading a history book while Buffy slept. It had been a month since Joyce had been released from the hospital. Buffy basically lived with Angelus now, but visited her mother and sister more often. Buffy stirred and stretched her arms as she awoke. "Well look who's finally awake," Angelus smiled at the blonde. Buffy blushed then looked at the clock. "Were we going out tonight?," Buffy asked as she stood from the bed. "I thought I would meet you at the bronze around nine. I have something I need to take care of down town," Angelus informed her. Buffy smiled and nodded at him then went into the bathroom to ready for the evening. "I told Willow we would be there around seven," she called to him as she started the water. Angelus sat his history book down and looked at the clock 5:45 enough time for some play before hand. He stripped off his clothes and stealthily joined Buffy in the shower. Buffy jumped as he glided his hands up her slick skin. He kissed the top of her head then turned her around to face him. "Have I told you how beautiful you are today," he asked huskily. Buffy blushed and shook her head no. "Maybe I should show you how much I love you," he said as he dropped to his knees in front of her. Buffy moaned and arched her back as Angelus began to snake his tongue in and out of her. He slowly circled her nub of pleasure with his tongue as he pushed one finger slowly inside of her. "You look so gorgeous when you cum baby. Cum for me baby," he purred as he quickened his efforts. Buffy grabbed his shoulders bracing herself as her knees weakened at the onslaught of pleasure she was feeling. "Angelus?," she breathed. Angelus ignored her and continued until finally he felt her walls begin to pulse around his lone finger. He quickly added a second finger and began to rub her g spot bringing her to an intense orgasm. Buffy nearly fell at the sudden wave of pleasure, but Angelus caught her and held her up against him. He picked her up and carried her out of the shower and laid her wet form on the bed. _

_Angelus could never keep his hands off of the small blonde. It took him great restraint when in public to keep from pawing at her. He had never felt so much pleasure from one person in his whole life. Before he had met Buffy sex had been good, but not mind numbing. She responded so well to every one of his touches. The moans and whimpers he elicited from her gave him great pleasure. Angelus kissed her several times before once again pushing her thighs apart in order to accommodate his head. "Angelus please I need you inside of me," she begged. Angelus loved to hear her beg for him to enter her. "Patience love. Do you want to cum baby? Tell me what you want," he said as he began to lightly trace her clit. He began to bring her to the edge then stop. He began to provoke Buffy's moans and whimpers of disappointment. He knew she would fight giving in to him at first. She was such a shy girl, but that was one of the things he loved about her. Finally after several minutes of this sheer torture he heard the words he was waiting for, "Please Angelus I need t-to… cum." Angelus smiled and pushed two fingers inside of her and found her g-spot he slowly rubbed it then lightly sucked her clit into his mouth flicking it over and over again with the tip of his tongue. Buffy arched herself up grabbing his head and pulling him deeper into her. She screamed his name in an intense orgasm. She laid back down exhausted. "What do you want lover?," he asked as he sat up staring at her tracing little circles up and down her thigh. Buffy twitched a little bit at the sensations he was sending through her. "I… I want you," she uttered. Angelus smiled devishly, "Come on baby you can do better then that. Tell me exactly what you want." Buffy blushed immensely and looked away from him. He loved her look of embarrassment. She showed her emotions so well. He almost always knew what she was thinking. "I… want your co-cock inside me. I want you to make me cum," she rushed out. Satisfied Angelus positioned himself at her entrance and pushed into her tight wet channel. Buffy hissed in pleasure as he pushed into her. He began a slow rhythm at first then faster and faster. He see sawed in causing the blonde below him to writhe in pleasure. He brought his thumb to her clit and began to rub it slowly in circles. Buffy's nails dug deeply into Angelus' back each time she orgasmed. Angelus could feel her hot sticky walls squeeze and release him rhythmically and hear Buffy moan his name. Finally it was just too much and he came spurting several times inside of her. Angelus rolled off of her and pulled her into an embrace. _

_Buffy arrived at the Bronze at 7:30 and found Willow, Oz, Xander, and Cordy at a table. Buffy sat down, "Sorry I'm late guys I was busy." Cordy looked Buffy over quickly looking for bruises, but saw none. No one noticed the brunettes investigative look. "Where's Angelus?," Xander asked unenthusiastically. Buffy smiled at him not noticing his tone, "He had something he had to do so he'll be here at nine or so." Xander mutter under his breath, "Surprised he let you out by yourself," but only Cordy heard him. Xander and Oz went and got the girls drinks. Cordy, Willow, and Buffy began to chat about school and other things. The boys returned with drinks then Xander and Cordy went out onto the dance floor. It wasn't long before they returned arguing about something. Buffy had no idea that they were arguing about her. Cordy accused Xander of having feelings for Buffy, but of course Xander denied them. Finally Cordy stated that she wasn't there to fight and left. Oz and Willow went off to dance leaving the two by themselves. "So how are you and Angelus?," Xander asked his one time best friend. Buffy told them they were doing quite well. Finally Xander bored of small chit chat, "Want to dance?" Buffy smiled and accepted. Angelus walked into the crowded club and made his way over to their usual table. He found Buffy and Willow's jackets draped across a couple of chairs, but there was no sign of anyone. He scanned the crowded room and finally spotted the red head dancing with her boy friend. He then spotted Buffy dancing rather closely with Xander. Angelus gripped the chair tightly as he watched Xander holding her close to him. Buffy was smiling and saying something to him. Angelus could tell by the way Xander was holding Buffy that this wasn't just a dance to him. He watched as Xander lightly traced his fingers up and down Buffy's back as a caring lover would do. Buffy giggled at the touch and pushed his hand away. To Angelus they looked like a loving couple out on the dance floor. To Buffy this was just a dance with one of her best friends. However, to Xander this could be the beginning of something with Buffy. The song ended and Buffy looked towards the table and saw Angelus. She beamed and quickly made her way through the throng of people. "Hey baby," she said pulling him into an embrace. Angelus relaxed a little and kissed her atop the forehead glaring at Xander as he walked up to the table. Angelus had wanted to leave, but Buffy had insisted that they stay a little longer._

_The ride home was unusually silent. Buffy looked at Angelus and could tell something was wrong. He seemed angry and upset about something. She thought about asking him what was wrong, but thought it best to wait until they arrived home. Angelus had noticed Xander's stares and glances at Buffy all night long. Crazy thoughts had began to wind around in his head. Perhaps Xander and Buffy were having an affair. That was ridiculous and he knew it, but he couldn't get it out of his head. It was the way Xander had held her while they had danced. The way Xander held her was the way a lover held his beloved. It was the way Angelus held her. They finally arrived home and pulled up to the mansion. With out a word Angelus got out of the car and headed up the steps. Buffy frowned at the apparent anger on Angelus' face. She got out of the car and followed him into the house and up the stairs to their bedroom. Finally she asked him, "What's wrong baby?" Angelus spun around angrily glaring at her. "What is going on between you and Harris?," he growled out at her stalking towards her cornering her against a wall. Buffy cowered before him, "What do you mean? I don't understand?" Angelus scoffed at her words, "Are - You - Fucking - Him?" Buffy's eyes grew wide she was shocked he would even think such a thing. "No of course not Angelus. Xander's like a brother to me," she explained to him. Without thinking Angelus raised his right hand and backhanded her hard across the face, "Liar!," he screamed, "I saw the way he was holding you. The way he kept staring at you." Buffy cried out in pain at the sudden impact from Angelus' large hand. She instinctively reached up and blocked her face from anymore blows Angelus might want to inflict upon her. Sobbing she tried to tell him that there was only him and that was all there ever was. Angelus face shifted from that of anger to that of horror at what he had done. He didn't think he would ever be able to do this to Buffy. He pulled her hands away from her face to inspect the damage he had inflicted, "I'm so sorry baby." Her cheek was reddening quickly and he knew she would bruised. "What have I done? I know you would never cheat on me baby. Let's get you some ice," he said as he swooped her up into his arms. _

_Angelus sat Buffy down on the kitchen island and filled a hand towel with ice. He gently pressed it to the right side of Buffy's face. She was red and a little swollen and he hoped this would keep her from bruising too bad. "I'm sorry baby," he said one last time staring into Buffy's eyes. Buffy was scared and didn't know what to say or do. She let him inspect her face then carried her down stairs. When Buffy didn't respond he picked up her hand and put it to the towel so she could hold the ice on herself. "Let's get you upstairs and ready for bed," he said as he picked her up and headed for the stairs. Angelus didn't like the way Buffy was reacting. He could see the tears threatening to spill out, but he knew she refused to let them. He laid her on the bed and undressed her. Buffy didn't even try to stop him. He gently placed one of his old shirts on her and laid her down on the pillow. He reapplied the ice to her swollen face and laid next to her. "Talk to me Buffy," he pleaded with her. Buffy blinked several times then finally spoke causing her tears to be unleashed, "You hit me." Angelus pulled her sobbing form into his strong arms, "I know baby I'm so sorry. I love you so much and I promise I will never hurt you again. Please forgive me." Buffy didn't say anything, but she let him hold her through out the night. _

_The next morning Buffy woke up alone in the bed. She stood up and walked into the bathroom to examine her face. She was slightly swollen and the mark was blue and purple. She touched it lightly testing how hurt she was and grimaced in pain. Buffy was startled by Angelus walking up and pulling her into his arms. "I'm so sorry baby," he said for the millionth time and kissed the top of her head. Buffy fought back the tears that threatened to spill from her swollen eyes. She tried to push Angelus away, but he held on to her tighter. "Baby please tell me you forgive me," he pleaded with the small girl in his arms. "I didn't mean to hurt you . It's just the thought of you being with another man. Well it angers me so much," he explained to his lover. Buffy let her tears and sobs flow freely at his words. "I would never betray you like that Angelus. I love you," she sobbed. Angelus pulled her away from him and stared into her sad green eyes, "I know baby. I promise to never hurt you again. Come on I made you breakfast," he said as he guided her down to the kitchen. Buffy ate silently trying to decide what to do. Did she believe that he would never hit her again? They had been dating nearly a year without him ever so much as raising his voice to her. Perhaps she and Xander had looked a little too close last night. "I'm sorry I upset you," Buffy finally spoke. Angelus looked at her his heart nearly breaking, "No Buffy it wasn't you. It was me I overreacted." Angelus spent the entire day showing Buffy just how much he loved her. He gave her so many mind numbing orgasms Buffy didn't think she would ever recover. It was late Saturday night and Buffy was fast asleep next to Angelus. He stared down at her frowning at the mark he had put on her perfect skin. He never wanted to see her in pain again. He never wanted to cause her pain again. He kissed her several times before snuggling into bed with her drifting off to sleep._

_Buffy tried to cover the disappearing bruise as best she could. She quickly thought of a story she could feed her mom and sister at dinner. Angelus said they should call and cancel, but Buffy never knew when it would be her last dinner with her mom. Angelus and Buffy walked into the house and entered the kitchen where Joyce was cooking dinner. Dawn was setting the table nearby. "Hey mom, Dawnie," Buffy said walking into the sunny kitchen. Joyce looked up from what she was doing smiling. Her smile immediately turned into a frown, "Buffy what happened to your face?" Buffy's mom immediately began to inspect the bruise marring her daughters flawless skin. "Stupid co-ed dorm boys. I was stopping by to pick up some books and they were playing Frisbee inside. I caught an elbow," she quickly lied. Dawn watched her sister and immediately knew it was a lie. Dawn had always been able to tell when she lied and was always amazed at how her mother always seemed to believe the older daughter. Angelus stepped into the kitchen and placed his hands protectively on Buffy's shoulder then stooped down and kissed the top of her head. Dawn watched as Buffy tensed a little at his first touch. She scowled at the couple realizing something wasn't right. "Well I hope those boys received disciplinary action. Playing Frisbee in doors who would of thought?," Joyce marveled. Angelus smiled at Joyce, "Don't worry I took care of it." Joyce looked up and smiled at the man she hoped would be her son-in-law. "Well come on lets eat dinner is ready," Joyce said carrying the casserole to the table. _

_Angelus and Buffy returned to the mansion. Both had silently agreed not to mention the incident again. Buffy took a quick shower then climbed into bed. Angelus pulled a box out and handed it to Buffy, "I saw this and thought of you." Buffy smiled at him then opened the box. A gold diamond tear drop necklace lay neatly in the middle of the box. Buffy gasped at the beauty of it, "Thank you." Angelus clasped it on her neck, "I want to see you in nothing but this." Buffy rose from the bed and stripped off her night clothes and stood naked before his eyes. Angelus gazed appreciatively at the beauty that stood before him. Even with the bruise adorning the right side of her face she was the most beautiful woman he had ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on. He grabbed her hand and gently pulled her onto the bed. He smiled as he pulled his finger from her sodden core and saw the wetness glistening on it. He licked and sucked her taste off of his finger, "Delicious." Buffy turned crimson red at his remark. He slowly guided the head of his penis up and down before slowly inserting it. Buffy hissed in pleasure. He made love apologizing again and again with each orgasm he granted her. Buffy was mindless with pleasure. She arched and pulled into him. She begged for more and more orgasms. Finally spent they both lay panting for air. Buffy was the first to fall asleep as always. He kissed her several times before lying down and pulling her into his embrace. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Demon Released

Come Monday morning Buffy's bruise had all, but disappeared. She tried -to cover what was left as best she could with make-up, but any of her close friends would notice. She met Willow and Cordy for lunch at the small sandwich shop across the street from campus. "Buffy what happened to your face?," Willow asked as she sat down across from her blonde friend. Buffy reached up and touched the bruise as if she had forgotten about it, "Oh this? Nothing you know me clumsy Buffy. I fell walking up the stairs and hit the banister at Angelus'." Cordy stared at the blonde hard knowing it was a lie. She knew he would hurt her, hell he may have been hurting her all along. Perhaps this was his first slip up and he hit her somewhere other then under her clothing. Cordy knew she need to talk to Xander about this, but she was scared to death of Angelus. During the six months they had dated she had suffered more bruises then she had ever had in her life. Buffy seemed strong perhaps she would get out as Cordy had done. Cordy decided she wouldn't say anything to anyone. After all Angelus had promised that they wouldn't recognize her when he was done with her if she said anything. Cordy shuttered at the memory of being cornered and threatened.

For several weeks it seemed that Angelus and Buffy's relationship had returned to its normal perfect state. Angelus showered Buffy with gifts silently begging her forgiveness for the incident. He treated her like a doll that might break if he touched her too roughly. Buffy was happy, but beginning to get annoyed at Angelus' behavior. Buffy was outside gardening at the mansion when she cut herself on a piece of broken glass that had somehow found its way into the flowers. She cradled her hand and made her way inside to the kitchen. She washed the dirt and blood away wincing in pain. Angelus entered the kitchen and began to look through the fridge. He heard Buffy gasp in pain and spun around to see what was wrong. "What happened?," he asked concern radiating from him. "Nothing I just cut myself in the garden. There was glass," she explained. He quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped her hand in it then swooped her up into his arms and started to carry her to the bathroom. "Angelus put me down. It's not deep at all. I just need a band aide," she explained to him. "Let me take care of you," he said to her. Buffy was beginning to become exasperated with him always coddling her and taking care of her. He acted like she wasn't capable of doing it herself. Buffy yanked her hand away from him harshly, "I said I can do it myself." Angelus grew angry rather quickly, but tried to keep it under control. "Geez Angelus I'm tired of this. I'm not a porcelain doll. I'm not going to break," she yelled at him as she applied a bandage to her cut. Angelus stood up clenching and unclenching his fists. Buffy didn't notice how angry he actually was. "Will you please stop smothering me," she said as she jumped from the counter. Angelus backhanded her hard not once, but twice causing Buffy to fall back and hit her head on the granite counter top. Loosing consciousness she slid down the cupboard and fell to the floor.

Angelus carried his love upstairs and laid her on the bed they shared. He scowled at the darkening bruise on her face then inspected the small lump that was beginning to form on the back of her head. He rushed downstairs and returned with a large bowl of ice and a couple of hand towels. Gently Angelus placed the ice atop her head and on her cheek. Buffy blinked open her eyes an hour later. Immediately the image of Angelus' angry face came back to her. She groaned in pain as she remembered him hitting her twice causing her to hit her head. She sat up slowly peering around the room. She stood slowly from the bed and slipped her shoes on. She crept down the hallway and towards the stairs when Angelus emerged behind her. "Where do you think you're going?," he asked her sternly. Without thinking Buffy took off in a mad dash for the door. She knew she needed to get out. Angelus was crazy and she knew he would continue to hit her if she let him. Angelus took off after her his longer legs carrying him faster then the small injured blonde could dream of running. He grabbed her from behind and slammed her into the wall. "You're not going anywhere love," he growled into her ear. Buffy whimpered at the impact of her body colliding into the wall. He forced her to walk up the stairs and back into their room. "Why'd you make me do it Buff? Why'd you make me hurt you?," he asked sadly as he sat down next to her on the bed. Buffy stared at him incredulously. Buffy tried to stand up to leave, but Angelus would have none of that. She struggled for him to free her, "Let me go Angelus, Please." A sly smiled spread across Angelus' face as he picked her up and carried her up a flight of stairs that Buffy had never really noticed before. Buffy struggled the entire time, but Angelus was strong and able to keep her from escaping him. He unlocked the door and carried her down several hallways before reaching the room that would become Buffy's. He unlocked the door and deposited her inside then locked it leaving her there dumbfounded.

Buffy had banged on the door for hours. She was now exhausted and in pain. She crawled up onto the bed and covered herself with the blankets and fell fast asleep. Angelus entered the room after he knew Buffy was asleep. Silently and without waking her he pricked her arm with a needle and filled her vein with something to keep her asleep for a few hours. He had things he needed to accomplish if he was going to keep his princess locked up. He knew she would leave him if he gave her the chance and he couldn't except that. He moved Buffy over to the couch and changed the sheets and blankets on the bed. He stocked the bathroom with everything she would need. He also brought a small fridge and set it up in the corner of the room. He filled it with water bottles and a few cold snacks she might like. He stripped Buffy of her clothes and chained her arms to the bed. He was formulating his plan on how he would get everyone to believe that Buffy had just left. He typed up three letters on his computer and printed them off. He would need Buffy to write his exact words in her own hand and sign them. He would figure out how to deliver them later. Angelus sat on the couch and watched his naked beauty sleep.

Buffy blinked open her eyes. Her head hurt and she tried to bring her hand to it, but she couldn't. Her hands were chained to the bed. "Morning Buff," Angelus said as he sat down next to her and kissed her temple. Buffy struggled with her restraints several more times before finally giving up. "Please let me go," she begged Angelus as much with her words as with the pleading in her eyes. "I'm going to give you a chance Buffy. I need you to write some letters for me. Will you do that?," he asked. Buffy looked at him puzzled, "What kind of letters?" Angelus chuckled at her and picked the letter to her mother up and handed it to her letting her read it. Buffy shook her head no, "No way. I promise Angelus I won't tell anyone what happened. Just let me go." Angelus smirked at her then went to work between her legs. He licked and sucked her clit until she was at the brink of orgasm then stopped. He listened to Buffy wail in frustration. He teased her for long minutes. He would push a finger into her and rub her g spot long enough for her to feel the promise of release only to pull out and leave her there writhing in frustration. Tears were streaming down her face and she finally begged him for it, "Please Angelus I need to cum." Angelus sat up her juices running down his face. "Write the letters," he commanded as he undid her right hand and placed a tray on her lap. Buffy shook her head no so Angelus sat the tray on the table and once again continued torturing her with the promise of exquisite pleasure that never came. Finally Buffy relented, "I'll write the letters just please I need to come." Angelus once again gave her the tray and watched as she quickly scrawled out the three letters. He then took them away from her and chained her right hand back up. He pushed himself into her and brought her just to the edge then came deep and hard inside of her. Buffy wailed in frustration, "Noooo Angelus please." He chained her legs to the post, "You shouldn't have made me wait so long Buff. You'll learn next time," he said as he left the sobbing girl chained to the bed.

Angelus now had everything he needed in order to keep Buffy his prisoner for as long as need be. He hoped that he would soon be able to figure out a way to set Buffy free while still keeping her as his. He took the letters meant for Willow and Joyce and grabbed Buffy's keys. He knew Willow had an evening class tonight. He would wait and pack a few things of Buffy's up and leave the letter for Willow. However, first he needed to drive by Joyce's house and see if he would be able to leave the letter meant for her there. Angelus drove by the Summers house and parked down the street. He snuck into the backyard and peered into the kitchen. He didn't see Joyce there so he quickly unlocked the door and snuck into the house. He quietly crept into the dining room and left the letter sitting on the dining room table. Angelus breathed a sigh of relief as he made his way back to his car. Angelus made his way over to Stevenson Hall and watched as the red head walked out of the building and towards the campus. Angelus walked confidently up to Buffy and Willows room and unlocked the door. Angelus grabbed a bag out of Buffy's wardrobe and threw some of her clothes and personal items into it. He propped the letter for Willow up on her pillow then left the room carrying Buffy's bag. Angelus returned back to the mansion several hours later. He made his way upstairs with Buffy's bag and unlocked the door to find her sleeping fitfully. He undid her chains and watched as her eyes flew open in alarm. "Angelus please I'm sorry I upset you. Will you please let me go now?," she begged. Angelus put his finger to her lips and told her to be quiet. "It's not for forever baby. Just be a good girl and I'll see what I can do," he said trying to calm the beautiful blonde. Angelus left Buffy alone on the bed and went into the bathroom and started the bath. Buffy silently slipped from the bed and tip toed across the room and reached for the door knob. Angelus roughly grabbed Buffy's arm and pulled her into him. "Where do you think you're going lover?," he asked as he squeezed her shoulders roughly. Buffy wined in pain. "No where," she wailed. Angelus pushed the key into the door knob and locked it then guided her to the bathroom.

Angelus spent a scrupulous amount of time bathing his prisoner. At first Buffy tried to fight him, but he bruised her thighs keeping her pinned to him. Defeated Buffy just sat there on his lap and let him do as he pleased. "I'm sorry I had to deny you earlier Buffy, but you have to learn to obey me," he told her. Buffy didn't answer, but let him lift her from the tub and dry her off. He carried her out to the bed and sat her gently upon it. He laid next to her and gently caressed her face. "You've been a good girl and I think I'll reward you," he said as he leaned in for a kiss. For a fleeting moment Buffy thought about backing away from him, but he already had his tongue inside her mouth. Angelus began to slowly massage her breast and tweak her nipple. He then slowly kissed his way to her neck and gently sucked. He knew exactly how to driver her crazy and he was working extra hard to do so. Buffy whimpered from the extreme pleasure she was receiving from the man who had recently brought her so much pain. He straddled her and pushed into her slowly. Involuntarily Buffy arched her back granting him deeper access to her molten core. Angelus brought his thumb down between there entwined bodies and slowly began to rub it. Buffy began to mewl in pleasure as she reached her first orgasm. "Isn't that better baby?," Angelus whispered into her ear then licked her slowly behind it. Buffy hissed in pleasure as Angelus brought her to another orgasm. Angelus continued to thrust deep inside her bringing her to intense completion before finally spilling his hot seed inside of her. He rolled off of her and pulled her into his embrace then kissed her several times. "Just be a good girl Buffy. Promise me you'll be good," he whispered as she drifted off to sleep. Angelus propped himself up on one arm and watched her as she slept peacefully. "I don't want to hurt you Buffy. Don't make me hurt you anymore," he whispered as he kissed her temple then fell asleep next to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Captive

Buffy peered out the window cautiously. She could see no other houses which meant this room faced east. She knew that behind Angelus' house were several acres of foliage then a lake. She knew she had less then a one percent chance that she would ever see anyone down there that she could alert to her situation. Buffy picked up the note that Angelus had left for her and shuddered at its instructions. He wanted her ready for him when he came to visit. He wanted her to be willing and compliant. She longed to fight him until the end, however the part of her that hoped he would release her stopped her from doing so. Reluctantly she showered and dried her hair then slipped the sheer white baby doll negligee on and waited. She waited on the edge of the bed nervously fidgeting with her hands. She held her breath as she heard heavy footsteps approach the door. She watched as the door knob turned and in entered Angelus. She finally allowed herself to breathe when she saw that Angelus was smiling. He was happy and that mean he wouldn't be hitting her. Angelus quickly locked the door behind him then sat a bag on the table in the room. He sat down next to Buffy on the bed and kissed her deeply. Buffy fought the urge to bite him. She fought the urge to fight him off of her. She knew she was no match for him and she had no hope of escape. Angelus traced his finger lightly up her thigh, "You're such a good girl Buffy I'll have to reward you." Buffy tensed at his words, but tried to remain calm. "First lets feed you, I got you a chicken salad sandwich, an apple, and for dessert your favorite double chocolate brownie," he told her as he pulled the items from the bag and motioned for her to sit down at the table. He pulled a bottle of water from the fridge and sat it in front of her. Buffy smiled weakly and reached for the sandwich. Angelus pulled the sandwich away, "Not so fast I think somebody has forgotten their manners." Buffy looked up at him panic stricken, "Sorry I'm starved thank you." Buffy hated thanking him, but she really was starving he hadn't really fed her breakfast. She had scrounged around and found a yogurt in the fridge and that was it.

Buffy ate as slowly as possible trying to delay the inevitable. Finally she finished and Angelus stood up motioning her towards the bed. "You look gorgeous Buffy," he said as she walked towards the bed. Normally Buffy would have blushed, but not under these circumstances. "Angelus?," she questioned unsure if she should speak. Angelus shook his head and looked at her with his eyebrows raised. He pulled her down on the bed next to him and waited for her to speak. "I'm sorry I upset you. Can we please stop this and just return to our normal lives?," she asked. Angelus seemed to contemplate her request before speaking. "If I let you out you'll stay with me? You won't leave you won't be mad at me?," he asked her. Buffy shook her head no, "I won't leave I promise. I promise I'm not mad," she lied. Angelus face shifted into an evil smile. "Are you lying Buffy?," he asked her. Buffy shook her head no and tried to scramble across the bed from him. He was angry with her she should never had said anything. "I promise. Just give me a chance please?," she begged him. Angelus pushed her down on the bed then straddled her. "I don't like liars Buffy," he said as he pushed her nightie up and unceremoniously pushed his hard cock inside her. Buffy yelped in pain and tried to push him off of her, "Please stop your hurting me." Angelus thrust into her harder at her pleas. She was dry as a bone and she felt like he was ripping her apart. She sobbed loudly as he continued to thrust into her deeply. Finally he felt a little moisture leak from her dry opening. He reached down and rubbed her clit roughly. Buffy screamed, "No! Please stop." She could feel the beginnings of pleasure mixed in with the pain he was causing her. She was disgusted with herself. How could she be enjoying this even a little bit. Angelus felt her begin to contract and then he felt as a wave of pleasure hit her causing him to spill inside of her. "You like it rough don't you Buff?," Angelus asked as he pulled out of her and got up. "Be ready tonight at five, I'm going to teach you how to use that pretty little mouth of yours for something other then lying," Angelus said cruelly as he left her sobbing form rocking on the bed.

Buffy nervously paced the room as the clock neared closer to five. She was scared out of her mind. She had never given a blow job and she didn't want to be forced to. Angelus unlocked the door and watched as the blonde nervously paced back and forth. Buffy jumped as she heard the door shut. Angelus stood there watching a nude Buffy stare at him in shock. She immediately rushed to him and fell to her knees. "I'm sorry Angelus please don't make me… use… my… mo-mou-mouth. Please I'm not ready yet," she cried as she begged him for mercy. Angelus eyes softened at what he had reduced his vibrant love to. He reached down and helped her up then pulled his shirt off and pulled it down over her naked sobbing form. He pulled her into his arms and held for several minutes, "Shhhh baby don't cry anymore. I'm sorry I was just trying to scare you. I won't make you do that baby." Buffy relaxed a little in his arms and let him pick her up and carry her to the bed. He gently caressed her and held her for a long time. Soon Buffy was fast asleep and Angelus lay there watching her. He didn't understand how she was able to make him so angry so easily, yet soften his heart just as easy. He loved her, of that he was sure. Angelus needed to work on controlling his anger and punishing her only when he absolutely needed to. He didn't want to punish her with such violence either. Perhaps she would respond to spankings better then beatings. He would love to see her ass marred with his hand prints. Her ass would be better then her face.

Buffy awoke the next morning to her stomach growling. She had only received one meal yesterday and she was starving. She rolled over and stared at the sleeping form of her captor. She could get the key off of him she thought, but no she didn't know where he kept it. The key could be in any of his pockets or he could be wearing it. She couldn't risk it not yet. She would need to pay more attention him when he came in and out of the room. Buffy cautiously arose from the bed careful not to wake him and opened the fridge. There were some yogurts, string cheese, and water. Buffy pulled a yogurt out and quickly ate it. Her stomach seemed to protest more at the empty promise of food. She stared at Angelus wondering if she should wake him. Wondering that if she woke him would he be angry with her. After several long minutes Buffy couldn't take it anymore. Her stomach was urging her on so she gently sat on the bed next to Angelus. "Angelus?," she whispered gently as she prodded him awake. Angelus eyes flew open and smiled at his beauty waking him. "Morning lover," he said as he snaked his hand through her hair and pulled her into a kiss. Buffy didn't protest she just wanted to eat and didn't want to cause any problems. Angelus let her go with a frown as he heard her stomach gurgle in hunger. "Hungry love?," he asked as he stood up from the bed. Buffy shook her head yes, "I'm sorry to wake you, but there was only yogurt." Angelus smiled at Buffy and grabbed her hand, "Promise you'll be good and I'll take you down stairs and we can make breakfast together." Buffy eagerly shook her head yes and took his hand in hers and followed him towards the door. Buffy watched as he pulled the key from his left pocket and pushed it into the lock.

Joyce was frantic when she arrived home finding a letter from her eldest daughter. The letter confessed that Buffy was stressed out and needed some time to herself. Buffy explained that she didn't know how long she would be gone, but that she would return and that she loved both her mother and her sister. Joyce immediately called Angelus who said he had received a similar letter. He detailed a fictitious fight that she and Angelus had had. He blamed himself tearfully for her disappearance. Joyce then called Willow, but Willow had not yet been back to the dorms and promised she would call Joyce as soon as she arrived. Willow walked up the steps to her room and unlocked the door. Her heart sank as she saw a letter sitting on her bed along with Buffy's drawers open and things strewn about the room. She picked the letter up and read it quickly. Something about the letter didn't seem right. She reread the letter over and over again and knew these weren't the words of her best friend Buffy Summers. She called Joyce and told her that she had received a similar letter and would keep her ears out for news of Buffy. Willow walked out into the dorm hallway and stopped her neighbor. "Have you seen Buffy?," she asked hopefully. The perky blonde shook her head no, "No, but her delectable boyfriend was here earlier. He left carrying a bag." Willow smiled at the girl the gears in her head already beginning to work overtime. Now she knew something wasn't right. Buffy quickly dialed Xander's house, but Cordelia answered. While Willow was kind to Cordelia she really didn't like her much. "Hi Cordelia," Willow said almost frantically, "is Xander there?" Cordelia picked up the phone and to her chagrin it was Willow. Cordy was a little alarmed at the way Willow was talking. "No he's not here, but is everything alright?," she asked the red head. Willow shook her head no sadly, "No something is wrong. It's Buffy she left us all these letters saying she just need time to herself, but something is not right. Angelus has something to do with this." Cordelia battled within herself whether or not to Willow about Angelus. Finally making her decision, "Willow can you come here? I have something I need to tell you." Willow told her she would be right over.

Buffy was sitting at the kitchen island. Angelus had his back turned towards her. She could just bolt right towards the door. She could make it, but what if he had the door locked from the inside now. Knowing Angelus he would make sure she couldn't escape. He wouldn't be so trusting as the let her be so unguarded. She had to try she thought to herself. What harm would come of trying? If she failed Angelus would hurt her again, but she could deal with pain. She didn't know if she could deal with not trying. Slowly Buffy twisted around in her seat watching Angelus the whole time. She started to step down on the ground, but Angelus turned around with the frying pan, "Where are you going?" Thinking on her toes, "Sorry I have to go to the bathroom." Angelus slapped the French toast down on her plate, "Go ahead." Buffy quickly got up from her seat and scurried to the bathroom. When she opened the door she thought about fleeing toward the front entry way, but she knew Angelus would be expecting that. She dutifully returned to the kitchen hoping it would alleviate Angelus' fears that she wanted to escape at all. Angelus smiled as she entered the kitchen and sat down and began to eat her meal. After they had finished eating Angelus was going to take Buffy back upstairs, but she stopped him. "Let me do the dishes for you," she offered. Angelus stared at her looking for any malicious intent. "Alright I need to check something in my study I'll be out in a few minutes," Angelus said walking away. Angelus walked towards the back of the house watching Buffy turn and begin to wash the dishes. He then walked up the stairs quietly and waited for her to make her move. He was not foolish, he knew she would make her move. He was poised ready to strike as soon as she entered the foyer. Buffy sat the last dish in the drainer then dried her hands. She stood there nervously fidgeting with her hands. She battled within herself of whether or not to run. Finally she made her decision.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: Pleasured Pain_

_Willow knocked on Xander's door and waited for Cordelia to answer. It was as if Cordy had been waiting on the other side of the door because it opened almost immediately. The brunette ushered Willow in and motioned for her to sit down on the couch. Cordy sat down across from her in Xander's favorite chair. "Willow if I tell you something you have to promise me that you tell no one. You and I will be the only one's to know this," she pressed the redhead. Willow stared wide eyed, "I promise Cordy what is it?" Cordelia took several deep breathes. She was about to tell someone something she had never shared with a single soul. Finally she opened her mouth to speak, "I'm only telling you this because quite frankly I like Buffy and I hope nothing horrible has happened to her, but if it has you need to know this," she began, "Angelus and I used to be in a relationship." Willow gasped at the news she had never even suspected. "I was a freshman he was a sophomore. Anyways things didn't turn out well. He well he…," Cordy trailed off lost in thought remembering her violent relationship with the sinfully handsome man. "He what?," Willow asked on the edge of her seat. Cordy snapped out of her thoughts, "Well he was violent with me. He belittled me and hit me and I couldn't take it so I got out." Willow gasped at the shocking news she had just learned. "We have to tell Cordelia," Willow gasped out. Cordelia stood up quickly, "No, I said no you don't understand. He threatened me when I first met you guys. He said if I ever told anyone they wouldn't recognize me when he was through." Willow held the sobbing girl comforting her. Willow decided she would launch her own investigation. She would find Buffy if it was the last thing she did. _

_Angelus flew down the stairs as soon as he spotted her blonde form fly around the corner. He pushed her into the wall causing her to hit her head and slide down unconsciously. Angelus lifted her up and carried her to her room. He laid her on the bed then inspected her head. She wasn't bleeding, but she was unconscious. Several hours later Buffy blinked open her eyes. Immediately tears began to well up as she realized her escape plan was thwarted and she would now have to face the consequences. She tried to touch her head where the throbbing was coming from, but discovered her arms were chained to the bed. She suddenly became aware of her nude state and lifted her head up as high as she could. She peered around the room, but didn't see Angelus. She let out a deep breath she was holding in then laid her head back down. She then heard the toilet flush and immediately tensed up. Angelus stepped out of the bathroom and stared at the nude goddess chained to the bed. He was glad that she had been unconscious for so long. It gave him time to cool down and formulate a proper punishment for her attempted escape. Angelus hovered over her and noticed the tears already streaming in full force down her face. He felt his heart melting at the sight. He sat down next to her and kissed her on the forehead. "Please stop crying Buffy," he pleaded with her. She tried to hold back her sobs, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please hold me." Angelus could feel the strings on his heart being pulled. He breathed out deeply before reaching up and undoing her chains. He then undid the ones holding her legs then pulled her into his strong arms. Angelus had planned hours of pleasure filled pain for his beauty, but all thoughts of hurting Buffy left him as soon as she begged him to hold her. He kissed her several times atop her head and breathed in her scent deeply. After several long minutes of this Angelus cautiously pulled her away from him. He held onto her shoulders and stared penetratingly into her eyes. "Buffy listen to me. I promise not to hurt you anymore. You need to promise me that you will not try to runaway and that you will obey me," Angelus said to her as he stared into her frightened green eyes. When Buffy didn't answer right away he squeezed her arms tighter and shook her a little, "Promise me Buffy." Buffy squeezed her eyes shut and cried out, "I promise just please don't hurt me." Angelus gently released her and pulled her lovingly into his arms. She gently stroked her hair as she openly sobbed into his chest. After nearly an hour of sobbing Buffy exhausted herself and fell into a fitful sleep. _

_A week passed without incident. Buffy silently obeyed his every order. As of yet Angelus hadn't asked too much of her and she was able to comply easily. While making love to him wasn't what she wanted to do it was easy enough for her to do. He was the only man she had ever been intimate with so it wasn't too bad. She didn't try to escape even when the opportunity presented itself. Instead she spent her time pleasing and placating her captor. Angelus was quite happy with the way Buffy had been behaving. On occasion he had tested her to see if she would escape. He left her door sitting ajar as he went into the bathroom, but she didn't budge from the spot he left her in. He was starting to feel like maybe it was time for Buffy to 'return' to her normal life. It had only been two weeks and he had made so much progress with his young love. She came to him when he asked. She made love to him as if everything were normal. Angelus had just finished ravishing the beauty that lay beside him and was content to let her stay all day in his arms. Buffy broke the silence, "Angelus?" Angelus waited patiently for her to speak. "I… well I… just thought I've been good… and well… whenareyougoingtoletmeout," she finally blurted out the last part in one long strand. Angelus let out a deep breath. She hadn't asked for release in quite some time and he knew it was going to happen sooner or later. Angelus decided to compromise with her. "Well our one year anniversary is coming up and I thought I would take you to San Jose for a nice weekend. How does that sound?," he asked. It wasn't what Buffy wanted, but she'd take what she could get. "Wonderful," she breathed trying not to sound disappointed then fell fast asleep. _

_Willow had been snooping around for quite sometime trying to find anything that may lead to finding Buffy. There were no records of bus tickets or plane tickets sold to a small blonde woman named Buffy. Willow checked under the names of Anne and Dawn as well thinking she may have used one of those. Willow had went to Angelus' and demanded to see the letter he claimed he had. Angelus handed it to her and let Willow read it. Again she go that feeling that Buffy didn't write the letter. No offense against Buffy, but it was just to articulate and the red head knew Buffy didn't have that kind of patience with the English language. She thrust the paper back at Angelus then glared hard at him, "I know you have something to do with her disappearance." Angelus pulled the water works off wonderfully, "If only we hadn't fought that night then maybe she would still be here. I miss her to Will." Willow didn't believe his little act for one second. Angelus mansion was huge and for all she knew Buffy was right inside. She just hoped Buffy was alive and not, no she wouldn't think like that, of course Buffy's alive. Willow picked up her cell phone and dialed the all too familiar number of her best friends mother. She needed to read the letter left for Joyce. Willow would get to the bottom of this. She had kept her promise to Cordy thus far and hadn't mentioned their violent relationship to anyone. However, Willow didn't know how much longer she could keep that secret. _

_Angelus placed a slumbering Buffy in the car and began the long drive to San Jose. He had given her a mild sedative to keep her asleep for the drive. He couldn't risk her trying to run while so far from home. Several hours later he pulled up to the private beach house he had rented for the weekend. He carried his sleeping beauty inside and set her gently on the bed. She would be a sleep for several more hours so he left her there and went about bringing in their luggage. Buffy awoke in a strange place. The last thing she remembered was Angelus giving her a shot. She sat bolt upright in bed and took in her surroundings. She listened for anything that might tell her where she was. She could hear the sounds of the ocean. San Jose or somewhere similar she knew that's where she was now. She stood up from the bed and timidly walked out of the door and into the hallway. She looked down both directions and saw light flooding in from a large opening down the right side. She slowly made her way towards the light. This weekend was going to be her best chance at escape and she needed to take in her surroundings. She needed to memorize every turn and every feasible option of escape. She walked into the living room and saw Angelus sleeping on the couch. Buffy contemplated just walking out of the house and running until she found somebody anybody to help her. However, she figured this was one of Angelus' tests. Instead she walked over to the couch and sat down on the floor next to him and laid her head on his chest. She needed him to believe that she had given up on escape. She needed him to believe that she wanted to be with him. Angelus was surprised when Buffy walked to where he laid and sat down on the floor below him. He began to stroke her hair a small smile beginning to creep its way across his face. He slowly sat up then motioned for Buffy to sit in his lap. "Hey baby are you hungry?," he asked, Buffy shook her head yes. Angelus stood up carrying the small girl with him to the kitchen. He had anticipated that she would be hungry so he had stopped and gotten some Chinese food for her. He popped it in the microwave and waited for it to warm. He pulled a soda out of the fridge and sat it down in front of her. Buffy ate her food then stood up. "Can we go outside I want to see the beach under the moonlight," she asked him as she snuggled into his side. Angelus smiled down at her and shook his head yes. Buffy took in everything she could outside readying herself for her impending escape. There was a house about 800 yards down either side of the beach. She would have to run when Angelus wouldn't expect it and wouldn't chase after her right away. She knew she wasn't as fast as him and the sand would slow her down as well. Angelus watched her the whole time they walked along the beach. He knew what she was doing, but he didn't plan on giving her any opportunities for escape. _

_Angelus and Buffy sat on the porch eating breakfast. Angelus had been enjoying the weekend immensely. Buffy hated to admit it, but she had been enjoying it as well. She had almost forgotten what she would be returning to once home. She couldn't go back to that. She couldn't go back to being his captive. Buffy finished her orange juice and sat the empty glass down. "Can I have some more OJ?," she asked. Angelus smiled at her then stood up and grabbed her glass. Buffy could see three figures a ways down the beach. She waited until Angelus was up and in the house before she bolted down the steps and onto the beach. Angelus had been waiting for this moment. He knew it was coming. He had hoped she wouldn't have tried. He knew his firecracker couldn't resist the chance of escape. Angelus dropped the glass and turned as soon as he heard the thud of her bare feet hitting the steps. Buffy could hear his heavy footsteps following her down the stairs. She dared not look back, but only in front of her. She stared at the three figures knowing they were her only hope of salvation. She pushed her legs to go faster. She ignored the pain creeping into her lungs at the lack of oxygen. She was running faster then she had ever ran. She could hear him approaching rapidly behind her. She'd made it 200 yards, then 300, then she hit the ground hard with a thud. Her face smacked into the hot sand. She could feel his large body laying atop her. Immediately she began to sob. Without a word Angelus got off of her and picked her up. He carried her into the beach house and shut the door. Sand caked her face, but she didn't dare move. She just let him carry her into the house. Her eyes were screwed shut, but she knew what his face looked like. She could feel the anger radiating off of him. Angelus took her into the bathroom and sat her on the toilet. "Get cleaned up then meet me in the bedroom," he growled as he left her sitting there. Silently crying Buffy started the water and washed the sound from her body. Angelus was showing as much restraint as he could. He would have beat the shit out of her right there on the beach if no one had been around. He knew what punishment he would inflict on her. He knew what she feared above all else. He had tried to get her to let him on more then one occasion to always be turned down._

_Angelus lay naked on the bed. He had several items laying on the side table to help prepare Buffy. He wanted to hurt her, but he also wanted to pleasure her. Buffy timidly stepped into the room. Angelus motioned for her to come to him. Reluctantly Buffy walked to him and much to her chagrin Angelus pulled the towel she had wrapped around her off. "I promised you I wouldn't hurt you anymore, but you promised you wouldn't try to escape Buff. I won't beat you Buffy, but I will hurt you," Angelus told her as his eyes appraised her. Angelus sat on the bed then pulled Buffy to his lap. "Why'd you do it?," he asked her as he stroked her face. Buffy didn't answer, but stifled back a few sobs. Angelus breathed heavily then flipped her over so that her ass was facing up on his lap. "Don't struggle Buffy this is the first part of your punishment," Angelus informed her. Buffy tensed as she heard the swoosh of air then a loud smack. She bit her lower lip trying to stop herself from crying out. Again and again he smacked her turning her milky white ass and thighs a deep crimson color. Buffy was soon writhing in pain and pleading for him to stop. Over and over again she confessed her stupidity and that she was sorry. Angelus just continued his tirade until he was satisfied. He then reached over to the night stand and grabbed a tube. He squeezed a generous amount on his finger tip. He then proceeded to spread her cheeks and gently circle her rosebud. Buffy's breath hitched as she felt something cold being applied to her most intimate place. "No Angelus please don't," she begged. Angelus smirked at her realization then pushed his finger inside. "Relax baby," was all he said as he gently pushed his finger fully inside of her. Buffy whimpered as she felt him pushing another finger inside of her. "Please don't it hurts," she pleaded with him as new tears began to stream down her face. Angelus then began to pump his two finger in and out of her, "Imagine how my cock will feel baby." Buffy gasped at his words and wanted to pull away from him, but she was scared. Slowly Angelus pulled his finger out then lifted Buffy up and laid her on the bed on her back. "Keep your legs spread apart put your knees up by your chest," he ordered her. Buffy did as she was told her face a mass of anger, betrayal, and fear. "That's a good girl," he said as he reached for a small dildo. He lubed it up generously then sat it at her anal entrance. Buffy's eyes flew open wide as she felt the tip penetrate her. It felt so big, but she knew it was much smaller then Angelus' cock. She whimpered in shame and pain as he pushed it slowly into her. Buffy's legs began to shake so she had to use her hands to keep them in place. Angelus almost began to feel sorry for her, but then he remembered what she had done to warrant this. Angelus was now slowly pumping the small invader in and out of her. He then reached for her nub of pleasure and brought her to an incredible orgasm. "Are you ready for me baby?," he asked. Buffy shook her head no, "Please Angelus I'll do whatever you want just not that." Angelus' head perked up at her words, "Anything?" Buffy bit her lower lip and shook her head yes. Angelus still had the dildo completely imbedded inside her and began to slowly push it in and out. He thought for a few moments then decided he would give her a choice. He knew the other act she had never participated in and he longed to have her do so. "I'll give you a choice," he began, "you can pick where I put my dick tonight, but tomorrow I get the other hole." Buffy stared at him not understanding. "Your tight little back passage here or your wet little mouth?" he asked. Buffy was shocked at what he was saying to her. He would take one tonight and the other tomorrow. So she would just be putting off the inevitable. Perhaps she would be able to persuade him not to take her in the ass the next night. Finally she squeaked out, "My mouth." _

_Angelus was still pumping the dildo in and out of her rosebud. He had let her relax her legs, but he wasn't done playing with her just yet. He picked up a larger plastic piece. Buffy didn't know what it was, but it had a flanged edge. She whimpered as he lubed it up then removed the dildo from her. He began to slowly push it into her then left it there. "We've got to make sure you can accommodate me tomorrow night Buff," he said at her questioning gaze. Angelus then went into the bathroom and washed the dildo and left it on the night stand. He stood at the foot of the bed and motioned for Buffy to get down on the ground. He wanted to feel her mouth on him as soon as possible. "Kiss it and suck it like a popsicle baby," he said guiding his cock to her closed mouth. Buffy closed her eyes trying to prepare herself for what she was about to do. She took a deep breath then gently kissed the head of his penis. Angelus moaned as he felt her luscious lips kiss the tip of his cock. Slowly, hesitantly Buffy opened her mouth and Angelus felt her hot wet mouth for the first time. Angelus resisted grabbing her head and forcing more of his hard length into her mouth. Buffy didn't really know what she wad doing, but by the noises Angelus was making she was doing it right. She did as he said and licked and sucked it like it was popsicle. She bobbed her head up and down on it just like she had read in some magazine article about how to please your man. Buffy tried to pretend that she was doing this of her own will and for a man that she loved. Angelus groaned in pleasure and began to run his hands through her hair. He so badly wanted to ram his cock down her throat. She wasn't taking more then a few inches of his dick into her moist mouth. However, he wanted her to do this on her own again and he knew if he did that she would down right refuse. After quite sometime of this Angelus pushed her away and told her to get on the bed. He wanted to feel himself inside her. "Get on all fours," he said gruffly as Buffy laid down on the bed. Buffy obeyed his order and turned around getting on all fours. Angelus got up behind her and pushed his hard length into her hot sticky cavern. He pushed fully inside of her causing his abdomen to push into the hard plastic protruding from her anus. Buffy moaned in pleasure at the new sensations she was feeling. Angelus smiled knowing that she would enjoy this. He also new that he couldn't wait to sink his cock in her forbidden back passage. Angelus continued pushing into her faster and harder. Soon Buffy was screaming in a mix of pleasure and pain. Her ass and thighs were so sore to the touch from the earlier spanking she received, but for some reason she could feel a great deal of pleasure from it as well. Angelus felt her begin to pulse around him her vaginal walls expertly milking his dick dry. Angelus lay next to her spent and pulled her into his arms and was soon fast asleep. _

_Buffy longed to take the uncomfortable plastic out of her, but she was scared. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't sleep because every time she moved or shifted the slightest bit she could feel it. Gently she prodded Angelus awake. Angelus was startled by her small hands shaking his chest gently. He smiled at her, "What's wrong baby?" Buffy looked embarrassed and turned a little red. "I… well… could you please take it out." Angelus smiled wider as he realized what it was that she was referring to. "Well since you asked so nicely," he said reaching down and gently pulling the object from her and setting on the night stand. "That better?," he asked. Buffy shook her head and let him pull her into a tight embrace. "Yes thank you," she sighed out as she rested her head on his chest and fell asleep. Angelus kissed her several times atop her head then fell back asleep holding his love tightly to him._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Fictitious Freedom

It had been a month since Angelus had locked his beauty up. Angelus stood in the bathroom tending to the wound Buffy had inflicted on him. She had stabbed him in the shoulder with a knife she was somehow able to pilfer from one of her many meals. After she had stabbed him she had kicked him hard in the stomach. Angelus was surprised to say the least. After their stay in San Jose Buffy had done everything Angelus had asked. She had been obedient and dutiful in every act she carried out with him. Once Angelus was doubled over in pain she had bolted down the hallway only to be stopped by another locked door. She rammed it with her shoulder several times causing the lock to break and the door to open. Buffy fled down the two flights of stairs as quickly as she could. Anger flared in Angelus' eyes as he chased the small blonde down the stairs. Finally he could see her ahead of him. She was reaching for the knob of the locked door. Buffy could feel the freedom coming. Suddenly Angelus was there tackling her to the ground. He stood her up bringing her up with his good arm. He backhanded her hard sending her falling to the ground. Buffy fell hard to the ground only to be picked back up and slapped again. Angelus dragged the struggling girl back upstairs to her room. He threw her on the ground and kicked her several times in the ribs. Buffy screamed and begged for him to stop. Finally Angelus did stop long enough to rip her clothes off and throw her on the bed. Buffy landed sprawled out on her stomach. Angelus quickly grabbed her arm and locked it in the awaiting cuff. Angelus quickly took his pants and boxers off discarding them on the floor. Angelus then grabbed a bottle of lube out of the nightstand and quickly smeared it on his hard cock. "What did I tell you Buff? Huh?," he growled. Buffy sobbed into the pillow. "I let you talk me out of this before Buff, but now you've earned this punishment," he growled as he lifted her up and made her hold herself up. He positioned his hard pulsating member at the entrance to her rosebud. Buffy gasped as she felt him push into her. She began to cry harder knowing it was no use to beg him not to when he was this angry. Angelus told her to relax gruffly as he pushed himself in slowly. He wanted her to hurt, but he didn't want to damage her. He continued his agonizingly slow assault on her causing her to whimper in pain. Finally he was buried deep inside her. He slowly rocked in and out of her relishing in her cries of pain. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and began to thrust deeper and harder into her. He pulled his dick nearly all the way out leaving just the tip inside only to thrust hard back into her. Buffy screamed in pain at this assault. Angelus worked his finger towards her pleasure bud and began to gently manipulate it. Buffy gasped as she felt pleasure building out of the pain. "No please don't," she begged as he began to bring her towards completion. He slowed his thrusts down wanting her to enjoy it. Soon he had her moaning in pleasure. Buffy gasped and moaned as she hit a mind numbing orgasm. Angelus felt her anal muscles squeeze him tightly and he couldn't help, but spill deep inside her.

Angelus pulled himself out of her and left her crying alone. He took his shirt off and threw it on the floor as he walked into the bathroom. He examined his shoulder and saw that the knife didn't go very deep. He quickly bandaged himself up and walked back into the room. Buffy lay curled into the fetal position. Her arm above her chained to the bed. Dark bruises forming on her face, legs, and stomach. He winced as he saw the number he did on her. Angelus laid down next to her and pulled her into an embrace careful not to touch any of her bruised areas. Angelus woke Buffy and put her in a bath of soothing oils and left her their to tend to herself. He hated seeing what he had done to his once vibrant love. After feeding her he made love to her several times. He apologized for sodomizing her, but he knew it wouldn't be enough. She wouldn't be happy until she was free again.

Joyce was in the hospital again. The doctors didn't think she had much time left. Dawn visited every day and wondered where her sister was. Angelus came by on several occasions to check on the two. One day while sitting with Joyce, he had sent Dawn to get a couple of sodas, she asked him something that caught him off guard. "Angelus? I know Buffy left and I was just wondering would you take care of Dawn after well you know?," she asked the man she thought was so kind and caring. He stared at her not knowing what to say. "You can sell the house and I have life insurance. You don't have to worry about money. It's just that her only family has abandoned her. I don't want her in foster care," she explained to the shocked man. He had made Joyce think Buffy had abandoned them. He knew Buffy would never have left her mother knowing she could pass at any moment. "Of course I will Joyce. I love Dawn like a sister," he said comforting the woman. Angelus left the room several minutes later with a plan forming in his head.

Angelus took the steps two at a time. He was excited and he knew his plan would work. He would be able to set Buffy free while ensuring that Buffy stayed his. He quickly unlocked her door and found her huddled in the corner crying. "Don't hurt me," she pleaded as Angelus rushed to her. He frowned at her words and picked her up and sat on the bed with her on his lap. "Buffy I have something I need to talk to you about," he said seriously. Buffy stifled her sobs and looked at him expectantly. "As soon as you heal I want to let you out, but only if you stay with me," he began to explain. "You see your mom is in the hospital and the doctors say the prognosis isn't good." Tears began to stream down her face at the news. Angelus kissed her several times on the forehead, "Shhh I know baby, but you'll be fine. Your need to be strong baby." Angelus coddled her for several long minutes before continuing. "She told me Hank won't take Dawn and that only leaves you, but you aren't financially stable enough to do so. You will stay with me and I promise Dawn will never want for another thing in her life and neither will you. I promise that I will never raise my hand at you again in anger. I'll go to counseling even," he explained more fully to her. Buffy bit her lower lip to stop the trembling. A new set of tears were beginning to well up in her eyes. She could have freedom, but only at a price. Slowly she shook her head yes, "I'll do it, but please don't hurt me anymore." Angelus' heart broke at her sad plea. He kissed her upon her lips then laid her down on the bed, "I promise Buffy." Angelus worked on a story with Buffy for her to tell everyone. She had went to LA and stayed at a motel for the last month. After a week Buffy's bruises were healed and Angelus was ready for her to get back to what was left of her old life. The first thing Buffy did was go to the hospital to visit her mother. Timidly Buffy walked into her mother's room. Joyce was asleep so Buffy gently sat down next to her on the bed. Tears silently streaming down her face. Her mother didn't look good at all. Her skin was pale and she had large bags under eyes. Joyce blinked open her eyes and stared in shock at her eldest daughter. "Buffy where have you been? I've been so worried," Joyce said relieved at her daughters presence. Buffy hugged her mom and wiped her tears away, "I'm sorry mom. I was just so stressed out I went and stayed at motel in LA for a while." Joyce wanted to chastise her daughter for her selfishness, but thought better of it in her current circumstance. Instead Joyce pulled Buffy down into her arms and held her for a long time. "I love you Buffy and don't you ever disappear on me like that again," she told her daughter. Buffy cried for lying to her mom and cried because she knew her mom would leave her soon.

Buffy hated lying to her family and friends. Hated them thinking she was so selfish and would just leave her sick mom. She had seen Xander and Cordy and apologized to them. She could see Cordy looking at her strangely as she spoke to Xander. She didn't understand what was wrong with the brunette. The final person she had to see was her best friend, Willow. Standing outside of the dorm room she took several deep breaths then timidly knocked on the door. Willow opened the door and stared in shock at her best friend for a moment. Finally she snapped out of it and rushed to her best friend pulling her into an embrace, "Buffy oh my God I'm so glad you're okay. Where were you what happened?" Buffy returned the hug and followed Willow inside. Buffy sat on her bed and fidgeted nervously with her hands. How could she lie to Willow. Her best friend knew her better then anyone and always knew when she lied. "I was in La. I was just stressed you know everything with my mom, school, and Angelus," she explained. Willow furrowed her brow knowing her best friend was lying. "Did he hurt you Buffy?," Willow asked not beating around the bush. Buffy looked up shock written all over her face. "NO, I was in LA," she said again. Willow thought about pressing it, but obviously her friend wasn't going to tell her the truth. Willow hugged her friend again, "Well it doesn't matter I'm just glad your back." Buffy and Willow went to lunch then Buffy went back to the mansion. Angelus was waiting for her and breathed a sigh of relief when she returned right on time as promised. She walked through the door and hung her purse on the rack on the wall. Angelus came out into the foyer and pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of the head. "How was your day Buffy?," he asked. Buffy couldn't believe he was acting like everything was normal and nothing had happened. "Fine," she muttered as she pulled out of his embrace and followed him into the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Bliss?

Buffy sat in the bathroom alone. She stared nervously at the wrist watch Angelus had given her. She watched as the second hand ticked by turning into minutes. Finally she picked up the stick and looked at the plus sign. Immediately she began to tremble and cry. She was pregnant with his child. Now she would never have the chance to be free of him. They would always have this child to forever keep them linked. She had feared this would happen. While Angelus had kept her captive he hadn't given her birth control. Buffy never thought to ask for she was to concerned with keeping herself safe. She looked at her watch and registered the actual time for the first time. Angelus would be home in an hour. She quickly wrapped the stick in toilette paper and threw it in the waste basket. She washed her face and took several deep breaths. Once Buffy had finished composing herself she went down stairs and put the chicken in the oven. She tossed the salad and placed it in the fridge. Since she had been granted her limited freedom Angelus had been going to his counseling sessions religiously. He had yet to miss a meeting. She still guarded herself when around him, but she was relieved that he continued his counseling sessions. The counselor wanted Buffy to come to a session twice a month, but Buffy was hesitant. Angelus went to his meetings every Monday and Thursday. Monday was a group meeting and on Thursdays was his personal meeting with a counselor. Buffy always made him dinner on these nights as sort of a thanks for trying. She loved him, but she couldn't trust him and she tried her best to please him.

Angelus sat across from Buffy enjoying his roasted chicken and potatoes. Buffy was unusually quiet. Since the incident, that's what he called it, she had gone almost back to her sunny vibrant self. She didn't know that he watched her sometimes from afar. He loved to see her smiling carefree like she did when with her mom and sister. "Is something wrong Buffy," he asked startling her out of her daze. She shook her head no and smiled trying to hide her distress. "I thought that tomorrow we could take Dawn to the beach. She's been so depressed lately and I think she would enjoy it," Angelus offered. Buffy shook her head in agreement still not quite there. Angelus stood up and walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead, "What's wrong Buffy. I can tell something is wrong," he pressed her. Nervously Buffy blurted out, "I'm pregnant." She wasn't sure how Angelus was going to react. She flinched expecting him to lash out at her in anger. Surprising Buffy he embraced her and kissed her over and over again. "That's wonderful baby," he said as he pulled her into his arms. Buffy let him hold her and gush all over her. "I took one of those home tests and it said I'm pregnant, but I need to go to the doctor to confirm it," she explained to him. Angelus picked her up and carried her up to their bedroom. "We'll call a doctor first thing in the morning," he told her as he laid her gently on the bed. He kissed her on the lips then down her neck. He slowly pushed her shirt up exposing her stomach. He kissed her stomach several times. Buffy tried to hold in her tears. She didn't want this baby. She hadn't planned this baby. However, she knew she would have this baby. Angelus started to unbutton her jeans, but Buffy pushed his hands away. "Please not tonight," she pleaded. Angelus wanted to do nothing more then make love to his pregnant beauty, but he would do as she asked. Instead he stood up and grabbed one of her night shirts and handed it to Buffy. Angelus stripped himself down to his boxers then lay on the bed next to his girl. Buffy stood up and changed into her night shirt and settled in for the night. Angelus pulled Buffy into his arms and they were soon fast asleep, Angelus protectively holding onto her stomach through out the night.

Buffy wanted to go to the doctor by herself. Angelus was angry that she didn't want him to go, but he began to count slowly to ten. "I understand Buffy I'll drop you off at the office and you can call me when you are done," he said calmly to her. Buffy was relieved that he was being so understanding. Angelus dropped her off in front of the doctors office and watched as her retreating form disappeared into the large double doors. Angelus was excited that she was carrying his child. He drove down the road and parked in the middle of downtown. Angelus found just the place he was looking for. With a jaunt in his walk Angelus opened the door and began to search through the cases of rings. "Can I help you sir?," the clerk behind the counter asked. Angelus looked up smiling handsomely, "I'm asking a very special girl to marry me and I need a very special ring." The mans face lit up and he greedily began to pull out the most expensive cases letting Angelus look at them. Angelus finally picked the ring he thought was perfect and purchased it not batting an eye at the price. "Have a good day Mr. Liam," the clerk said as Angelus skipped out the door. Buffy pulled out her cell phone and called Angelus to come pick her up. The doctor had given her a urine test and it came out positive. However, the doctor wanted to do a follow up blood test so she took a vile of Buffy's blood and told her they would call her as soon as the results came back. Buffy got into the car and looked at Angelus. "The doctor's going to call me tomorrow with the results," she told him. It took every ounce of restraint for Angelus not to ask Buffy to marry him right then.

Buffy's heart sank as she heard the voice tell her she was indeed pregnant. The doctor made an appointment for Buffy to come in the next day. Buffy sat down on the bed and tried to come to terms that she was pregnant and going to have a baby. She was upset that she would be forced to forever have this link with Angelus, but she was happy that she would have a child. She would love and care for this child and she knew Angelus would do the same. Buffy laid on the bed and closed her eyes letting sleep over come her. Angelus came home and found his darling fast asleep atop the bed her hand unconsciously covering her stomach. Angelus sat on the bed and kissed her several times prodding her awake. Slowly he slipped the ring he had purchased for on the proper finger. "Buffy Anne Summers I love you with all my heart and I realize in the past I have hurt you, but I promise to never hurt you again. Will you marry me?," he asked her. Tears began to well up in her eyes and not in happiness as Angelus thought, but in misery and fear. She knew Angelus would never allow her to refuse him so she sat there silently agreeing to her fate. Angelus hugged her happily and kissed her several times. "We'll have a quiet back yard wedding. In just a few weeks I want your mom to see you walk down the aisle," he told her. Buffy shook her head yes stifling back the large sobs that wanted to escape. Buffy let Angelus make love to her then she fell back asleep. When she awoke she looked at the ring that now donned her finger for the first time. She gasped at the large diamond and intricately weaved gold band.

The next day Angelus and Buffy went to the doctor's appointment together. The doctor estimated that she was about six weeks along. She prescribed her some prenatal vitamins. She gave Buffy a list of do's and don'ts. After their appointment Angelus and Buffy went to tell Joyce and Dawn of the upcoming wedding. Joyce was so happy and marveled at Buffy's beautiful ring. Dawn hugged Buffy then Angelus excited about the wedding as well. Buffy put up the front as best as she could. She pretended to be happy and excited as well. Buffy had expressed that she wasn't ready to tell about the baby. Angelus figured she didn't want anyone to think they were marrying because of the baby. Several weeks later Buffy was smiling walking down the isle on Xander's arm. She was happy enough knowing that her baby would always be well taken care of. Every one was standing staring at the beautiful bride except for her mother. Her mother's illness was getting progressively worse. Buffy's eyes saddened as she saw her mother wrapped in a blanket sitting in her wheel chair. Angelus watched her demeanor change and followed her gaze to his dying mother in law. Xander handed Buffy over to Angelus. The wedding was simple and quick. After the wedding ceremony Angelus whisked his new bride off to the Caribbean's. They had planned a two week vacation. However, after one week Buffy had called home to check on Dawn and her mom. Angelus awoke to his new bride sobbing in a heap on the floor clutching the phone to her ear. Angelus jumped from the bed and rushed over to her and pried the phone from her. "Buffy? Buffy? Talk to me," he could hear Dawn saying through the receiver. "Dawn what's wrong?," Angelus asked staring at Buffy worriedly. He feared her already knew what she was going to say. "It's mom, Angelus she's on life support and the doctors said Buffy has power of Attorney," Dawn explained. Dawn kissed Buffy on the forehead and lifted her up holding the phone between his shoulder and jaw, "We're catching the first flight back. Where are you staying?," he asked Dawn. Angelus finally hung up and dialed the front desk. Angelus quickly dressed his love and packed their bags. He carried Buffy downstairs and placed her into the car.

Buffy didn't want to make this decision. The doctor had explained to her that there was little if no hope that her mother would make it. Her mother was brain dead only being kept alive by the compressor pumping air into her. Finally tearfully Buffy signed the paper allowing the hospital to pull the plug. Dawn moved into the mansion with Her sister and brother-in-law. Buffy was a zombie walking through life with no hope. One morning after Angelus had left Dawn made her way up the stairs and popped her head into her sister's room. Buffy lay there crying on the bed a single rose lay on the pillow next to her. Dawn was young, but she knew her sister needed to snap out of this. Dawn had dealt with it, but Dawn had lived with he mother watching her falling into a dark abyss of pain and death for months. Dawn would never admit it, but she had actually prayed for God to take her mother and end her suffering. Dawn crawled up onto the bed and gently stroked Buffy's hair. "Buffy you've got to snap out of it. Mom want's you to be happy. She wouldn't want you to be down her crying over her when you've got that little bundle of joy inside of you," Dawn tried convincing her sister. Weakly Buffy smiled and wiped her tears away. She sat up and held her stomach. She was three months along and not even showing yet. For the first time Buffy found herself excited about the baby.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Shattered

Buffy ran her hands over the wood and checked the sturdiness of the crib. "What about this one?," Buffy asked looking expectantly at her husband. Angelus walked over to where she stood, "Mahogany good choice and I think it is perfect." He motioned for the clerk to come over to them. "We'll take the complete set," Angelus said simply pointing at the exquisite bedroom set. "There is also a wardrobe that is extra sir as well as…," the clerk began to try and sell more to Angelus. "I said complete set. We want all the pieces just have it readied and delivered," Angelus said interrupting the clerk. Buffy walked over to the bedding and began to look through all the different sets. "What next baby?," he asked coming behind her and pulling her into an embrace. Angelus had actually thought it a little early to begin buying things, but he was glad Buffy was finally showing interest in the child she was carrying. She ran some materials between her fingers and sighed, "I guess we should wait until we know if it is a boy or a girl." Angelus kissed her once more, "Whatever you desire darling." Buffy looked through the items one more time finally deciding on what she wanted to do. "I like this one and the browns would go good with either blue or pink," she said picking out a bedding set called crème brulee. The clerk was following closely behind and gathered the entire set of items that went with the bedding not needing Angelus to tell him. "Would you like the wall paper that goes with this or the pain?," the clerk asked Angelus. "Both," he said annoyed returning to his pregnant wife as she looked at bassinets. Soon they had a whole truck load of things on their way to the mansion. Angelus and Buffy were staying in another room because he was having a wall knocked down in their room in order to accommodate a nursery to be close by their master suite. The construction workers insured that it would only be one more week before everything was complete. They knew Angelus would not except tardiness and they worked on it in earnest during the day. Once the nursery was built Angelus surprised Buffy by hiring someone to create the nursery for her. He had her eyes covered as he lead her into the nursery. He pulled his hand away and Buffy gasped at what she saw. "It's beautiful Angelus it will be perfect for the baby," she said. She walked into the room and opened the closet, "What's in the bags?" Angelus smiled at her and walked over to the closet and pulled the bags out. "I remembered what you said about the blue and pink so I asked the company that put this together to get you accents in both. We can hang the right ones once we find out what we're having," he said showing her some of the things they had purchased for her. There were throw pillows, blankets, and wall hangings among other things.

Angelus awoke to the shrieking form of his beloved. His eyes flew open and he quickly sat up in bed reaching for her. "Buffy what is it?," he asked his voice thick with concern. Buffy continued to shriek and sob not answering his question he reached for her and felt a thick liquid coat his fingers. He quickly switched on the bed side lamp and stared in horror. Blood coated her thighs as well as her hands. She was sobbing uncontrollably. Angelus wrapped her in the blanket from the bed and rushed down the stairs carrying her. Dawn opened her door waking from the commotion, "Oh my God Buffy. Angelus what's wrong?" Angelus stopped, but only for a brief second, "Call Willow I have to take Buffy to the hospital." Angelus had never driven so fast. He knew the baby was gone, but his main concern was his wife. Buffy's sobbing stopped and she seemed to be going into a state of shock. She was losing to much blood and Angelus knew she could die if he didn't get her there soon. He stomped on the gas harder then abruptly stopped in front of the hospital causing his tires to squeal. He jumped out of the car leaving the engine running and his door open. He ran to the other side and pulled her out of the car carrying her into the emergency room. "Please help she's bleeding so bad," he cried running as fast as he could. The nurses immediately got a gurney and rushed her into the ICU. "She's pregnant please help her," he said as they pushed Buffy out of his view. Willow and Dawn showed up at the hospital a half hour later. Angelus was a mess the nurse kept trying to get him to fill out paper work, but he down right refused. Dawn sat down next to him and tried to comfort him, "Is Buffy alright?" Angelus shook his head tears streaming down his face, "I don't know Dawn. They haven't told me anything."

Willow sat across from Dawn and Angelus. She couldn't help, but glare at the man. If he had done this to Buffy she would kill him. The nurse once again brought the clip board over, "Sir we really need you to fill these out." Dawn took the clip board from the nurse, "She's my sister I'll do it, but first is she alright?" The nurse looked sadly at the girl, "I'm sorry miss, but the doctors are still working on her." Dawn began to fill out the paper work. She took Angelus' wallet and filled out his insurance information. Finally when she was finished she got up to return the paperwork to the nurse. "Hey Dawnie would you mind getting me a coffee," Willow asked handing Dawn a twenty, "Get yourself something too." Dawn smiled and nodded her head walking down the hallway and out of sight. Willow sat down next to Angelus and stared at him for a few moments. "If you did this to her. If you caused her to lose her baby so help me God I will kill you myself," Willow threatened. Angelus looked up at her slowly anger radiating from him. "I did not touch her," he growled, "I just woke up to her screaming." Angelus began to sob again as he remembered the look on Buffy's face. Dawn returned with the coffee for Willow and a couple of sodas for her and Angelus. The doctor came out into the waiting room, "Mr. Liam?" Angelus stood up and walked briskly to the man. "We've stabilized your wife, but I'm afraid she lost the baby. She lost a lot of blood so she will have to stay here for observation for a few days. You can go see her if you'd like," the doctor explained the circumstances.

Angelus stayed by her bedside until she woke the next day. As soon as she woke her hands flew to her stomach. "Angelus?," she whispered staring at him hopefully. The grief written all over his face answered her unasked question before he ever spoke. "I'm sorry baby, but you lost the baby," he gently explained. Hearing the words caused her to break down. She had finally come to terms with the fact that she would be having a baby. She had even began to get excited about the prospect. Angelus stayed with her at the hospital for the three days they kept her. Buffy barely spoke, barely ate, she seemed to be hanging on by a thread. When Angelus was finally able to take her home he was afraid to leave her alone. He often found her sitting in the rocking chair that she would have used to rock her infant to sleep. Found her sitting on the nursery floor crying for what she had lost. Her whole being had been shattered with the miscarriage. Angelus cared for her and nursed her back to health. However, she was still so sad. Angelus decided to lock the nursery up so that she couldn't get in. At first she was furious, but Angelus knew that it was unhealthy for her to dwell on what could have been because it wouldn't be ever. After several months Buffy finally began to adjust.

_Four Years Later…_

Buffy left Lindsay McDonalds office smiling wider then she had in a long time. She didn't return to the mansion, but instead the house on Rovello Dr. She knew Angelus would be furious and would not be expecting it, but she had been planning this for a long time. She had stayed with the monster that had kept her prisoner for four years. Her sister was 20 years old and Angelus had set her up with a trust fund. She knew as he had promised four years ago that her sister would want for nothing in her life. She knew that she would never want for anything in her life either except for the fact that she didn't want any of Angelus' money. She had been working at the local pre-school for the last three years and had saved up a nice little nest egg. Angelus had kept everything current on her mother's house including having someone fix it up through out the year. Buffy let out a long needed breath of relief.

Angelus was furious when he got the paper work. She was asking him for a divorce and she didn't want a damn sent. She didn't want to go to court she didn't want to drag this out. Her lawyer Lindsay McDonald said she was letting him off easy and he should just sign the papers. Angelus had kept his promises to her. He had never hit her not once through out there whole marriage. To this day he still attended a therapy session once a month just to keep Buffy happy. Dawn was well taken care of and would never want for anything in her young life. Angelus balled the paper up and threw it in the trash. He would be damned if he would give her up with out a fight.

The divorce was messy to say the least. Angelus pleaded with the judge that he wanted to try and reconcile. However, Buffy had told the judge that she no longer loved him and that she wanted nothing from him. The only thing she asked for was her bank account that she had records of only depositing her checks into. After several months of court dates and continuances the judge finally granted the divorce. Buffy was finally free of the man who had hurt so badly so many years ago.

Angelus was shattered when the judge slammed the gavel granting the divorce. He knew now that she had never forgiven him for all those years ago when he kept her prisoner. He was ashamed at how he had kept her locked up and beat her. Ashamed at they way he had treated her and now he longed to take it all back. He knew now that he had ruined any chance of a normal, happy marriage between the two of them four long years ago. This was is shame to bare all on his own. This was his fault and no one else's.

Buffy was so happy when the judge finally granted the divorce. She couldn't believe it had taken this long, but she should of know Angelus wouldn't have given her up with out a fight. Buffy reached Willow's work just before it closed. She made her way to the red head's private lab. "Hey Wills how's it going?," she asked walking in and setting her purse down. "Good so how did court go?," Willow asked knowing how much she wanted the divorce. Buffy smiled widely, "The judge granted it. I am Buffy Anne Summers again." Willow smiled and stopped what she was doing and gave her friend a big hug. "Hey Wills can you tell me what these are?," she asked handing her a circular object. Willow opened the container, "Duh, birth control." Buffy rolled her eyes at her friend, "No I mean can you examine the pill and tell me if it actually is?" Willow shook her head and popped one of the pills out of the case and put it in a vile with water then sat it in the centrifuge. After several minutes the reading came out of the printer from the dark ages. "That printer takes forever," Buffy commented. Willow laughed agreeing and waited patiently for the reading. "Huh, that's strange. They're just sugar pills. Where'd you get this pack?," Willow asked. Buffy was beyond angry she was pissed, "That bastard must have traded them. Wills I'm pregnant with my ex-husbands baby."

The End


	13. Chapter 13

Nikki there will definitely be a sequel. However, I'm still working on Cloudy Passion and I'm getting ready to move across the country. I don't know how long it will be before I start writing the sequel. Hang in there I promise I will write one.


End file.
